Error
by writergleek
Summary: Ella no sabía donde la estaban esposando, ni a donde se lo llevaban. No sabía si por fin todo había terminado ni cómo había empezado. No sabía tantas cosas y ellos dos, aparecieron para ser quienes siempre la intentaron proteger. ¿Esta vez, lo lograrían? Menciones de abuso físico...TERMINADO.
1. Nuestra Jurisdicción

_Buenas! Cómo están?_**  
**

_Es la nueva historia, con mi pareja favorita._

_Le pongo rating M porque hay menciones de abusos físicos, aunque no me largué a detallarlo._

_Ya, calculando, tengo más o menos hasta el capítulo 5, porque en realidad esto comenzó como un one shot...pero lo corté, así que seguramente actualizaré más seguido._

_Glee no me pertenece _

_Los errores si._

_Espero que les guste! _

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**Nuestra Jurisdicción**

Está bien. Ella había sido la que había cometido el error hacía 8 años y ahora tenía que soportar las ganas de llorar porque estaba esposada y a su hijo se lo estaban llevando dos personas de servicios sociales. Aunque, muy bien no entendía porque ella estaba esposada o que había sucedido, pero allá iba. Y la persona con la que cometió el error, estaba siendo puesto en una camilla, inconsciente, para ser llevado al hospital.

¿Qué diablos? Pensó mientras miraba como se lo llevaban, sabía que cuando él se despertara la que peor la iba a pasar era ella, pero ya no le importaba. Él iba a culparla de lo que pasó, iba a denunciarla. Quizás, así terminaría encerrada por un tiempo, lejos de él. Lo único que le importaba era su hijo y era probable que ya no lo pudiera volver a ver. O que cayera en manos de ese monstruo.

"¿Sra. De Lucca? Vamos a ir a la estación" dijo uno de los oficiales

"De acuerdo" dijo ausente.

Primero no había reconocido el nombre por el cual la habían llamado. Y sabía que ahora era turno de los CSIs y de los detectives analizar esta habitación de hotel.

"¿En dónde estoy?" le preguntó al oficial recordando que no reconocía el lugar. Se había despertado ahí con golpes en la puerta y gritos del estúpido pidiendo que se vaya, sea quien sea que estuviera del otro lado, pero como todo estaba borroso en su mente en ese momento, cerró los ojos para encontrarse desatada de la silla, doliéndole todo el cuerpo y un ser misterioso golpeando una y otra vez al estúpido mientras otro estaba arrodillado a su lado.

"¿No sabe donde está?" preguntó el oficial que la estaba llevando hacia afuera, justo cuando un hombre y una mujer entraban en el hotel, y se detuvieron a mirar los cuadros en la pared. En su mareo a la "Sra. De Lucca" éstos dos le parecieron familiares, pero decidió dejar de lado ese pensamiento, para responder.

"No, no sé donde estoy." respondió despacio.

Ella no pudo notar que la pareja que estaba justo a su lado cuando respondía, había escuchado cada una de sus palabras.

Tampoco pudo notar la mirada que el oficial que la acompañaba compartió con esas dos personas

* * *

No sabía ya hacía cuanto tiempo había pasado en esa sala de interrogatorios. De vez en cuando un oficial entraba para preguntarle si quería algo para tomar o comer. Ella negaba con la cabeza y dejaba que el oficial saliera sin hacer una pregunta más.

El cuerpo le dolía, pero después de lo que había pasado junto a ese tipo, no era nada. El problema, era ese mareo que sentía al intentar moverse, ese ruido que hacía su estómago, esa visión borrosa.

Pero la quinta vez, mas o menos, cuando el oficial entró a preguntarle, ella lo detuvo antes de salir pidiéndole algo en donde vomitar. El hombre la miró extrañado, pero inmediatamente corrió acercándole un tacho de basura que había junto a la puerta y esperó hasta que ella vaciara todo el contenido de su estómago en la bolsa antes de salir. Minutos después, volvió siendo empujado por alguien para dejarle un poco de enjuague bucal y una botella de agua, aunque ella no lo hubiera pedido. Antes de salir, logró formular las palabras necesarias para preguntarle cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa sala y el oficial le respondió que estaba ahí hace unas 4 horas.

Ella suspiró y decidió seguir esperando. Sabía que los detectives iban a ir a interrogarla en algún momento. Incluso, sabía que quizás esta era alguna de las estrategias para ponerla nerviosa y lograr que confesara. Cualquier cosa.

Agarró la botella de agua y se tomó más de la mitad de un sorbo, para descansar un poco su garganta y tomar el resto. Después utilizó el enjuague bucal y lo escupió en el pequeño vaso plástico en el que se lo habían traído. Ahora todo comenzaba a aclararse, en su vista y en su cabeza. Vomitar le había hecho bien.

* * *

La próxima vez que se abrió la puerta, no fue un oficial el que ingresó, sino la pareja que ella había visto cuando salía del hotel. Los recordó por la vestimenta. Se sorprendió al notar que la mujer se vestía bastante bien para ser detective y se preguntó cuanto cobraría para mantener ese estilo de mujer de negocios. Cuando levantó la vista y la enfocó en la cara de los dos, abrió sus propios ojos y emitió un gemido de sorpresa.

"Buenas noches, Sra. De Lucca" dijo el hombre sentándose al frente de ella, mientras la mujer se iba a parar en una de las esquinas de la pequeña habitación y apoyaba las manos en su espalda, contra la pared. "Soy el detective Noah Puckerman y ella es mi compañera, Rachel Berry" dijo señalando a la mujer con la cabeza.

Ella parecía estar en medio de un partido de tenis, ya que los miraba de uno al otro, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó después de sacudir su cabeza. No era momento para hablar del pasado se dijo.

"¿No lo sabe?" preguntó Noah, demasiado formal para haber estado hace años atrás rogándole noches de placer.

"No tengo ni idea" dijo ella. Cuando salió del hotel miró a su alrededor y no reconocía nada de la ciudad en donde estaba. "Solo sé que es una ciudad, además porque cuando entré vi que éste era el precinto 15, lo cual quiere decir que hay 14 antes que este desparramados por ahí"

"Es bueno saber que por lo menos estaba semi lúcida" dijo Puckerman mirando a su compañera.

"Estás en Columbus" dijo Rachel abriendo la boca por primera vez.

"¿Columbus? Si antes de ayer estaba en Seattle ¿cómo puedo estar en Columbus?" preguntó en voz alta

"Parece ser que tenían otro destino" dijo Puckerman sacando de la carpeta, que ella recién se daba cuenta que tenía, un pasaje envuelto en una bolsa de plástico. Destino: Lima

"No creo que él hubiera querido llevarme a ese lugar" dijo pensando un poco. Él la había sacado de ahí y la verdad, ya no tenía a nadie que pudiera recibirla. Bueno, nadie como alguno de esos dos morenos que estaban hoy enfrente de ella. La más pequeña de las dos.

A decir verdad, no le podía sacar los ojos de encima a Rachel. No parecía que 8 años la hubieran cambiado en nada, salvo por un par de arrugas alrededor de los ojos, estaba igual que la última vez que la vio caminar en la secundaria, fumando y riendo con el que ahora era su compañero en la vida policial.

"Me sorprende que ahora sean policías" dijo en voz alta.

"Te sorprenderían muchas cosas." dijo Puckerman "Ésta" añadió haciendo un movimiento de cabeza hacia Rachel, lo cual llevó otra vez sus ojos a estudiarla, "logró mover ciertas influencias que tiene y si quieres, pero solo si tu quieres, puede hacerse cargo de tu hijo hasta que todo esto termine"

"¡Ja!" dijo ella con ironía. Pensó que esos dos le estaban haciendo un chiste, como el día fatídico después de que la consecuencia de su error se había esparcido por toda la escuela. Aquel día, ellos se le habían acercado y le habían ofrecido un lugar en la casa de alguno de ellos, aduciendo que el estúpido no era bueno para ella. Pero, tratando de enmendar un error, creó uno más grande y todo por no hacerles caso. Pensando que era por celos, no aceptó.

"Eso significa que no quiere, Rach" dijo Puckerman mirando a su compañera y ella solo levantó los hombros como si no le importara. Santana pudo ver un poco de tristeza en su mirada, pero pensó que estaba alucinando.

"Bueno, todavía no queda claro que fue bien lo que pasó en ese hotel, pero, si sabemos ciertas cosas gracias a que tu estómago necesitó eliminar lo que tenía dentro. Tengo que decirte, que estamos comenzando a adorar a los chicos del FBI que nos están ayudando, ya que todos los resultados que les pedimos, nos lo hacen en cuestión de horas" dijo Puckerman, intentando sonreír, "Y tus residuos estomacales fueron de extrema ayuda, ya que por lo menos, sabemos que estabas demasiado drogada, como para dejar a Hudson en ese estado. ¿O debo decir sr. De Lucca?" preguntó

"No, De Lucca es el apellido que me dió el hombre que me hizo unas identidades falsas hace cuatro años cuando pude por fin escapar de Hudson" dijo ella mirando a Rachel quien respondía con su mirada.

"Eso no va a quedar bien, pueden acusarte conde robo de identidad y ya no va a estar en nuestra jurisdicción" dijo Puckerman

"¿Y cuál es su jurisdicción?" preguntó ella

"Nuestra jurisdicción es aquella en la que vos te encuentres" dijo Rachel. Ella se sorprendió. ¿Qué significaba aquello?¿Dónde ella se encuentre? ¿Ella se iba a hacer cargo de su hijo?¿Rachel podía ser capaz de cuidarlo? Ahora no importaba mucho lo que Rachel había dicho, sino el destino de su hijo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer si se queda con vos?" preguntó ella mirándola a los ojos, tratando de saber si aquella conexión que tuvieron hasta hace 8 años atrás y que ella, en esas noches en las que no podía levantarse del piso porque estaba encadenada, rogaba que la ayudara, estaba todavía ahí. Esa conexión que en realidad la había hecho sobrevivir durante tanto tiempo y que sabía que en el fondo quería volver a tenerla. Pero lo importante era su hijo. Ahora y en el futuro, su hijo.

"Te agarró en esa, Rach, porque no lo habías pensado" dijo Puckerman mirando a su compañera

"Si lo había pensado" dijo Rachel sacando la mirada de ella, mirando a Puck, para volver a mirarla a los ojos. "Pensaba pedirle a mis padres que lo vinieran a buscar y se lo llevaran a su casa hasta que todo esto termine"

"¿Todo esto?¿Y como va a terminar?" preguntó ella mirando fijamente a la detective

"Probablemente en un juicio" dijo Puckerman

"¿En serio?¿Quién sería el acusado?" preguntó ella.

"Él" respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo y con una seguridad que a ella le alegró el corazón. ¿Podía ser por fin el final de todo?

"Entonces ¿Dónde tengo que firmar para que ella se haga cargo de mi hijo?" preguntó enderezándose en la incómoda silla y estirando una mano

"Voy a hablar con la fiscal" dijo Puckerman "Ella estaba esperando que dijeras eso, así que comenzó a preparar el documento cuando Rachel le comentó, de paso, tengo que repetirte, que cuando quieras, tienes derecho a exigir un abogado"

"Puckerman, yo no tengo la culpa en esto. En nada. No necesito un abogado. Por ahora" dijo ella

"Noah, ¿por qué no le traes algo de comer?" dijo Rachel antes de que él saliera por la puerta y clavando nuevamente su mirada en la latina.

Ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ante la mirada de la detective, pero intentó no demostrárselo, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Si esto iba a ser una competencia de miradas, era mejor ganarla.

Pasaron minutos, hasta que ella dijo su nombre, haciendo flotar los recuerdos en su cabeza.

"Santana"

Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.


	2. Fiscal Sugar Motta

_Buenas!_

_Acá dejo el segundo capítulo. _

_Gracias por las reviews, las favorites y las alerts._

_Hoy voy a hablar poquito por acá.._

_Probablemente, en dos capítulos más, se conocerá una parte de la historia PezBerry, y como fuimos llegando hasta la actualidad. En este capítulo, lo que se sabe, es una parte de lo que pasó con Santana...8 años atrás...y...va..._

_Glee no me pertenece..._

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_

* * *

**Fiscal Sugar Motta**

"Santana...Santana..." decía alguien suavemente. "Despierta...por favor" dijo

"Creo que se desmayó por muchas causas. Deberías llevarla al hospital" dijo otra voz

"No puedo hasta que haya hablado con la fiscal" dijo la primera. "Despierta" volvió a decir en su dirección

"Rachel..." dijo una tercera voz

"Son 8 años Noah. Ya la encontramos. Hagamos las cosas bien y listo" dijo Rachel firmemente

"Quiero hablar con la fiscal primero" dijo Santana sorprendiendo a todos al hablar y abrir los ojos.

"La escuchó, dra." dijo Rachel mirando a la otra mujer.

"Bueno, pero apenas la puedan sacar de acá llevenla al hospital. Y por favor, denle algo de comer" dijo la médica saliendo de la sala de interrogación.

"Acá llega" dijo Puckerman agarrando una bandeja que le daban en la puerta

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel

"Si. Un poco dolorida y un poco cansada y un poco con hambre, pero estoy bien." dijo la latina agarrando la bandeja que Puckerman le daba

"Esta bien. No te lo comas todo de golpe" dijo Rachel saliendo de la habitación.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" preguntó Santana mirando la comida

"Tiene que arreglar lo de Francisco así esta noche ya puede estar con sus padres" dijo Puck volviendo a sentarse al frente de ella.

"¿Y el tuyo?¿Vas a quedarte acá hasta que llegue la fiscal?" preguntó Santana

"No, lo siento" dijo Puck levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando se quedó sola, mientras comía, Santana pensó que no recordaba haber soñado nada en sus desmayos. Como cuando él...y se desmayaba de dolor y soñaba.

* * *

La fiscal, era una mujer joven, con su cabello castaño claro y unos ojos avellana que quedaban hermosos maquillados como estaba. Llegó una hora después de que Puckerman la dejara sola, y Santana pudo acomodar sus pensamientos.

Se presentó como Sugar Motta y se sentó al frente de ella.

"Tengo una leve idea de lo que sucedió hasta que fuiste a cenar a la casa de Carole Hudson, el problema se nos hace desde entonces" dijo después de que estuvieron charlando cosas sin sentido para entrar en calor.

"¿Cómo las sabe?" preguntó Santana sorprendida

"Esos dos policías" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Me hicieron entrevistar a todos tus compañeros de secundaria cuando me hice cargo de este caso. Pero, me gustaría que eso lo habláramos después de que me cuentes que sucedió"

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana pensando si esos dos policías a los que se refería eran Puckerman y Berry. "No recuerdo mucho después del viaje. Desperté cuando estábamos muy lejos de Lima y el rostro de Finn era una piedra. Incluso, me pegó un par de veces en el camino, sobre todo cuando le preguntaba a donde íbamos. Por lo tanto me dediqué a dormir.

Llegamos a Florida, y nos detuvimos en un lugar llamado Ocala.

Él alquilo una casa ahí, no sé bien con qué dinero, pero tenía muchísimo. Cuando entramos en la casa, el me mostró una habitación en la planta superior y me dijo que ahí iba a dormir yo, y él en el cuarto de al lado. Volví a dormirme cuando me dejó sola y al despertar me encontré con que la casa era mi prisión. Había cerrado puertas y ventanas con madera, salvo la puerta principal, y él solo tenía la llave de la misma.

Si me dejaba salir, lo hacía solo cuando él podía salir conmigo. Sobre todo, me llevaba con él a hacer las compras. Me convertí en su mucama. Le cocinaba, le lavaba la ropa, los pisos, le juntaba las latas de cerveza. Por lo menos hasta que el embarazo me lo permitió. Nunca fui al médico hasta el día del parto. Y nunca hablé con nadie, más que él y de vez en cuando durante ese tiempo. No volvió a pegarme ni nada durante mi embarazo.

Solía gritarme diciendo que era mi culpa ser una puta, una reventada que incluso se acostaba con hombres gratis, cuando tenía el talento para hacerlo por dinero y ser millonaria. Me decía que él podría haber sido feliz junto a Quinn y todo el dinero de los Fabray, pero yo tenía que estar borracha esa noche y acostarme con é si yo no fuera tan...prostituta, y no hubiera estado tan lejos de su alcance por ser amiga de su novia, él no me tocaba ni con un palo.

El día que rompí bolsa, mientras subía las escaleras de la casa, él se comenzó a reír y no llamó a la ambulancia hasta que no limpié el desastre que había hecho. Mientras estuve dentro de la sala de parto, me sentí tranquila porque el no estaba conmigo." contó Santana respirando un poco.

"¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que te pegó?" preguntó Sugar

"Oh...la primera vez..." comenzó a recordar Santana "La primera vez que me pegó fue el día que Francisco cumplía un año. Esa noche. Después de que lo acosté, Finn me llamó al living. Cuando bajé él estaba parado en el medio de la habitación y se estaba sacando el cinturón. Pensé...pensé que quería sexo...pero...pero cuando terminó de sacarse el cinto lo dobló en una de sus manos y me dio un golpe en el estómago. Empecé a gritar del dolor y me pegó en la boca..." Santana había comenzado a llorar y temblaba mientras recordaba la historia. "Me dijo...me dijo que si llegaba...llegaba a despertar a Francisco con mis gritos, iba a ser peor cuando él se volviera a dormir. Me gritaba que era toda mi culpa. Me siguió gol...golpeando durante horas...hasta que...hasta que se cansó y cayó pesadamente sobre el sillón. Me pidió que me fuera a mi cuarto, pero yo no podía moverme. Me había golpeado en todo el cuerpo. Sangraba en las piernas y en la espalda, donde me había golpeado con la hebilla del cinto. Pero, cuando vi que sus ojos se comenzaban a oscurecer, me arrastré hasta y por la escalera, como pude, y llegué al cuarto. Dormí en el piso esa noche, al lado de la cuna de Francisco. Tenía miedo que fuera por él.

A pesar del dolor, pude levantarme un poco al día siguiente y seguir siendo su esclava."

La fiscal miró hacia el espejo y decidió que lo mejor era terminar hoy en esa parte. Dejar a esta mujer irse de la comisaría, al hospital para ser revisada y después...después seguirían con esto hasta la fecha del juicio. No quería hacerla recordar lo que podía venir después, pero tenía que hacerlo.

"¿Después?" preguntó sabiendo que tenía que terminar la parte del abuso de alguna forma. El juicio iba a ser peor.

"Después se convirtió en un ritual de todas las noches, durante 3 años exactos." dijo Santana entre lágrimas.

La fiscal asintió y anotó algo en su bloc y se levantó.

"¿Terminamos?" preguntó Santana

"Esto recién es el comienzo. Oh, si no te hago firmar esto Rachel me mata. Si quieres leerlo..." dijo poniendo un papel impreso al frente de Santana

"¿Qué es?" preguntó la latina mirando las letras

"Es el papel que le permite a Rachel y a su familia cuidar a tu hijo hasta que pueda volver contigo" dijo la fiscal

"¿Eso va a suceder?" preguntó la latina

"Por supuesto" dijo la fiscal entregándole una lapicera y mirando como firmaba. "Ahora, te van a llevar al hospital. No vas a estar sola, siempre va a haber un policía en la puerta, para que te hagan los estudios pertinentes. Después, te van a mandar a algún lugar"

"¿A dónde?"

"Probablemente al departamento de Rachel"

"Hablando de ella y metiendo a Puckerman. Cuando estuvieron acá dijeron que su jurisdicción es en donde yo estuviera. ¿Qué quisieron decir con eso?" preguntó Santana

"Eso probablemente lo sepas en algún momento. Creo que han sido demasiadas emociones en 24 horas. ¿Verdad?" preguntó la fiscal

"Algo así." dijo Santana

"Ah, Santana" dijo Sugar dando media vuelta cuando ya estaba en la puerta. "De casualidad, ¿recuerdas a las personas que entraron y dejaron a Hudson en ese estado?"

"Solo recuerdo que desperté y había dos hombres." dijo la latina

"¿Estás segura de que eran dos hombres?" preguntó

"Si, uno estaba golpeando a Finn y le hablaba. Y el otro me decía palabras tranquilizadoras cuando notó que yo estaba despierta."

"Gracias" dijo Sugar saliendo de la sala de interrogación. "Ya van a venir a buscarte."

* * *

"Nunca estuvieron equivocados" dijo Sugar entrando en una habitación que había al lado de donde se encontraba Santana

"Te lo dije. El tipo con esa sonrisa siempre me dio mala espina" dijo Rachel

"Ellos dos saben que pasó durante ese tiempo en la casa" dijo Sugar

"Hay que avanzar hasta que escapó" dijo Puckerman

"¿El empezó a hablar?" preguntó Sugar

"Empezó a gritar que Santana lo había golpeado, que había que detenerla y no se cuantas cosas más. De pronto, cuando vio a un policía uniformado empezó a temblar y no dijo nada más." dijo Puck

"Me imagino como se va a poner cuando los vea." dijo Sugar dejando la habitación

* * *

"Vamos, López" dijo Puckerman entrando en la sala de interrogación

"Pensé que Rachel me iba a venir a buscar" dijo Santana

"El sol está alumbrando, Rachel fue a buscar a tu hijo a donde sea que lo hayan enviado y va a ir a Lima a llevarlo" dijo Puck ayudando a levantarse. "¿Quieres apoyarte en mi mientras caminas?" preguntó

"Puedo caminar todavía" dijo la latina

"De acuerdo" dijo él.

"Gracias igual" dijo Santana.

"Por nada. ¿Por qué pensaste que Rachel te iba a venir a buscar?" preguntó él después de que Santana retirara del escritorio frontal sus pertenencias, las cuales no eran muchas.

"No sé. Pensé..."

"Pensaste eso. Está bien. Ella no fue la única que te buscó en estos 8 años, pero fue la más insistente. Te puedo asegurar que por momentos se puso insoportable. Tanto, que teníamos que llamar a cierta rubia para que la calme" dijo abriéndole la puerta del auto a Santana

"¿Rubia?" preguntó Santana cuando Puck ya estaba en el asiento del conductor.

"Brittany. Siguieron siendo amigas y ella era la única que pudo calmar a Rach cuando comenzamos a tener pruebas de que estabas vivas." dijo Puck

Eso fue lo último que hablaron hasta que llegaron al hospital.

* * *

"¿Y, que te dijeron?" preguntó Puck cuando Santana salió, casi a la hora de la cena de una habitación de hospital.

"Que esperara los resultados, pueden tardar días. Y que me van a llamar. Me pregunto a donde los voy a esperar y a donde me van a llamar" dijo la latina

"Yo llené todos tus formularios. Te van a llamar a lo de Rachel y vas a esperar ahí" dijo Puck

"¿En serio? Se está pasando" dijo Santana

"No, por fin te tenemos con nosotros. Ahora solo se está relajando." dijo Puck.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"Porque nuestra búsqueda llegó a su fin" dijo Puck

"¿Por qué me buscaron?"

"Porque no podíamos hacer otra cosa. Para salvarte, teníamos que buscarte"

"¿Por qué uds.?"

"Santana, que ese día que te ofrecimos un lugar antes de que todo se derrumbara sobre tu cabeza nos rechazaras, no quiere decir que nosotros dejáramos de ser tus amigos"

"Pero Rachel..."

"Rachel fue quien te buscó incansablemente..."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque era tu amiga...es tu amiga"

"No tendría..."

"Si tendría. Mira, Santana. Quizás esto lo tengas que hablar con ella, pero ella nunca dejó de pensar en vos como su amiga. Te advirtió junto a Brittany, junto a mi. Pero no lo hizo por celos, no se permitía sentir celos si vos estabas involucrada, lo hizo por que se preocupaba. Tanto vos como nosotros conocíamos las historias de Finn, hoy, nos fuimos dando cuenta de que no nos imaginamos que podía llegar a estar tan loco. Pero, más allá de eso, ninguno de nosotros te va a decir "te lo dije". En cuanto a que yo esté involucrado en este caso, bueno, yo también era tu amigo, aunque no nos acostáramos más juntos. Y la verdad, cuando nos enteramos que Finn había desaparecido y que vos habías sido vista por última vez junto a él, nos asustamos. Incluso ayudamos a la policía esos meses. Pero, preguntále a Rachel mejor. Ella se cargó todo al hombro"

"¿Todo?"

"Si, hizo una investigación exhaustiva sobre el pasado y presente de Finn, incluso perseguía a Carole cada vez que ésta se movía"

"Carole..."

"Mejor no me digas nada. Mañana seguramente vas a tener otra reunión con la fiscal, descarga primero con ella."

"¿Por qué no puedo contarte primero a vos o a Rachel?" preguntó Santana cuando vio que estaban estacionando.

"Porque ya estamos siendo investigados por lo que pasó en el hotel"

"¿Por qué uds?" preguntó Santana sacándose el cinturón

"Dos personas que parecen coincidir con nuestra altura fueron vistas salir del hotel antes de que llamaran a la policía" dijo él

"¿Eh?"

"No importa" dijo Puck dándole un sobre y unas llaves "Por si no trajeron la comida y eso, ahí hay dinero para que pidas algo. Al lado del teléfono hay un listado de deliverys. Rachel viene en un rato. El departamento es e ahí dentro del sobre está la clave de la alarma. Apenas entres, activala. Hay policías vigilando, así que no te preocupes. Van a estar hasta que nosotros digamos que estás segura." agregó y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

"Gracias Puckerman" dijo ella bajando del auto y mirando el edificio que tenía en frente.

* * *

El susto se lo llevó después de activar la alarma ya dentro del pequeño departamento. Un movimiento llamó su atención desde una habitación y mientras se acercaba escuchaba voces. Desde el fondo de su mente, escuchó palabras nada tranquilizadoras, hasta que las luces del lugar donde ella estaba se encendieron.

"Santana, no pensé que llegarías tan temprano" dijo la persona que salió de la habitación desde donde provenían los sonidos con el celular en la mano

"¿Srta. Motta?" preguntó la latina al ver de quien se trataba mientras su corazón comenzaba a calmarse ante sus órdenes.

"Santana, lo siento, no fue mi intención seguir todavía acá cuando llegaras. Les traje víveres y eso, porque conociendo a Rachel no hay nada en esta casa" explicó la fiscal mientras volvía a la cocina.

"¿Es ud. la novia de Rachel?" preguntó Santana siguiendo a la fiscal y sintiendo dolor en su pecho. A pesar de todo, nunca había dejado de pensar en su pequeña amiga

"Oh, no, por Dios. No, no soy la novia de Rachel y en estos momentos ella no tiene novia. Además, estoy casada." dijo Sugar justo cuando la puerta del frente se volvió a abrir y escuchaban como alguien desactivaba la alarma.

"Y entonces me dije...¿por qué me quedo acá, cuando ellas dos están allá y pueden verla?" dijo una voz que Santana no escuchaba hacía 8 años, salió de la cocina y miró hacia la puerta de entrada donde Rachel estaba prestándole atención a una rubia alta, de ojos azules, sonrisa inocente.

"Britt..." dijo Rachel que notó a la latina de reojo.

"¿Mmm?" preguntó la rubia

"Ahí está" dijo Rachel haciendo que la rubia girara a mirar a Santana, su rostro se le iluminara y corriera a abrazar a la latina quien ante la brusquedad del movimiento hizo un paso atrás, pero recordó de quien se trataba, aunque su corazón empezara a latir más rápido.

"Cuando Rach me llamó en la madrugada para decirme que te habían encontrado, lo primero que hice fue tomar un vuelo y venir hasta acá" dijo Brittany mientras abrazaba a Santana quien no estaba acostumbrada al contacto humano (habían pasado 8 años sin tocar ni ser tocada, salvo por su hijo y por los golpes que Finn le daba) y comenzó a sentir el miedo más a flor de piel, y sintió como su cabeza comenzaba a cerrarse.

"Dejala respirar Britt." dijo Sugar sacando a la rubia de encima de la latina cuando notó que la respiración se le había acelerado.

Santana se arrodilló en el piso tratando de controlar su respiración, y un par de ojos marrones aparecieron al frente de los suyos, y sin tocarla, comenzaron a guiarla hasta la calma.


	3. Afuera de la comisaría

_Buenas!_

_Acá les dejo el capítulo 3, donde no ahondo demasiado en la historia, porque los 3 que vienen (hasta ahora) lo hacen bastante. Probablemente mañana suba el 4..._

_**HarukaIs: **calculo que si te digo algo spoileo, y probablemente, no vayas a saber porque se dejó hacer eso hasta el capítulo 5, más o menos. Gracias por leerla! Saludos!  
_

_** : **espero que te guste esta conti, saludos! gracias por leerla!  
_

_Bueno, glee no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, Finn no estaría! _

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**Afuera de la comisaría**

"¿Qué pasó Rach?" preguntó Brittany mientras sacudía a la policía tratando de entender. Le pequeña morena se había levantado después de que notó que la latina comenzaba a respirar mejor.

"Creo que le dio un ataque porque se asustó ante el movimiento. Nada más" dijo Rachel mientras miraba a Santana a los ojos y ésta intentaba seguir calmándose.

"Ahora resulta que no puedo tocarla." dijo Brittany levantando las manos mientras Rachel notaba que Santana estaba volviendo en sí.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Britt?" preguntó Sugar poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la diva

"Anoche, cuando me llamó..." contó Brittany

* * *

"_Mas vale que sea para contarme que la encontraste, Puckerman fue herido en el trasero mientras corría y mi esposa es la mejor fiscal del mundo, ya que me despiertas a esta hora." dijo Brittany notando que eran las 3:30 de la mañana y sabía que la única que podía llamar a esa hora era Rachel._

"_La encontramos" escuchó que decían del otro lado_

"_Si, claro" dijo Britt incrédula. Habían sido muchas veces que estuvieron a un paso de su mejor amiga y siempre desaparecía._

"_En serio. La estoy viendo a través del vidrio espejado. La encontramos a ella y a ese idiota. Y al hijo." dijo Rachel desde el otro lado_

"_¿Hijo?" preguntó Brittany levantándose. "Voy para allá" agregó después_

"_¿No tendrías que discutirlo con tu esposa?" preguntó Rachel_

"_No, voy después de llamar a Quinn" dijo la rubia comenzando a vestirse_

"_Britt, mejor habla con Sugar antes" dijo Rachel_

"_Nos vemos en un rato, Rach" dijo Brittany cortando el teléfono. No iba a quedarse quieta después de todo lo que habían pasado._

* * *

Sugar compartió una mirada con Brittany y después notó a la policía. Sabía que su esposa no sabía...

"Rach, ¿nos permites usar tu habitación unos minutos?" preguntó Sugar mirando a Brittany que seguía hablando.

"Por supuesto" dijo la pequeña morena desde su lugar al frente de Santana "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó a la latina

"Si" dijo Santana débilmente

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"Algo"

"Quizás comamos con Britt y Sugar, cuando salgan de ahí adentro" dijo Rachel señalando a la puerta. "¿Qué te dijeron en el hospital?"

"Que esperara los resultados" dijo Santana "Rachel..."

"¿Quieres hablar con Francisco?" preguntó la detective mirando a la latina

"¿Sería posible?" preguntó Santana. Tenía miedo de hacer la pregunta pero quería saber como estaba su hijo.

"Si, te marco el número y puedes ir a algún lado. Mis padres están esperando que llames." dijo Rachel sacando su celular. "No salgas al pasillo. No discutas el caso con mis padres, que seguramente te van a hacer miles de preguntas. Yo voy a preparar la cena" agregó entregándole el teléfono.

"Gracias" dijo Santana

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del departamento de Rachel, Sugar y Brittany estaban hablando.

"¿Por qué no puedo tocarla? Se puso pálida de pronto" dijo la rubia sentándose en la cama. "Esa no es Santana. Me engañaron" añadió firmemente

"Si es Santana. Y, Britt, hoy pudimos saber algunas cosas y durante el tiempo que estuvo con él parece que no la pasó bien" dijo Sugar sentándose a su lado

"¿Las sospechas de Rachel eran ciertas?" preguntó la rubia

"Eso parece. No quise ahondar mucho hoy con las preguntas. Me pareció que era demasiada emoción" explicó la fiscal

"¿Encontrarse con nosotros?" preguntó Brittany

"Encontrarse por fin libre de él. Saber que está segura y su hijo también"

"¿Lo viste?"

"Si, por suerte salió a ella físicamente."

"¿Qué le hizo amor?" preguntó Brittany

"No sabemos los detalles todavía..."

"Y en el caso de que los sepas no me los vas a decir hasta el juicio"

"Lo siento"

"Está bien"

* * *

Cuando la pareja dejó la habitación, vieron a Santana sentada en el sillón del living hablando por teléfono y escucharon sonidos provenir de la cocina.

"¿Está hablando con Francisco?" preguntó Sugar cuando entró y vio a Rachel metiendo una gran fuente en el horno

"Si." dijo la policía

"Rach, ¿cuándo vuelven a Nueva York?" preguntó Brittany abrazando otra vez a la pequeña morena y sentándose al lado de Sugar en unos taburetes

"Se complicaron un poco las cosas" dijo Rachel poniendo la mesa en la barra que tenía en la cocina

"¿Cómo?" preguntaron Sugar y Brittany al mismo tiempo.

"¿No sabías nada?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la fiscal

"No." dijo Sugar

"Noah y yo somos los sospechosos de haber entrado en el cuarto de Finn y Santana la otra noche y dejarlo a Hudson casi muerto" dijo Rachel controlando la comida que tenía en el horno

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Sugar

"Si, Finn dijo que reconocía a Noah como uno de los que lo atacaron cuando despertó, no más decir que Noah, quien estaba presente, casi lo ataca cuando el estúpido abrió la boca y ahí comenzaron a sospechar" explicó Rachel

"Es una tontería. Estoy segura que uds. no fueron. Por un lado porque si uds. hubieran descubierto a Finn antes de esos hombres que lo golpearon, lo hubieran matado y no hubieran dejado ninguna pista" dijo Brittany muy segura de sus palabras

Sugar y Rachel miraron a la rubia y sacudieron sus cabezas

"¿Fueron uds.?" preguntó Sugar

"No, en el caso de que nosotros hubiéramos sabido que Santana se encontraba con Finn en ese preciso hotel, hubiéramos hecho todo legalmente. No arruinaríamos 8 años de búsqueda implacable y vericuetos legales para sacarnos las ganas de pegarle a Finn" dijo Rachel quien en ese momento notó que Santana estaba parada en la puerta de la cocina.

"¡San!" dijo Brittany al seguir la mirada de la policía, y al notar el saltito que dio la latina cuando ella habló, recordó que debían existir muchas cosas para solucionar y que no debía hacer movimientos bruscos.

"Disculpen si interrumpí su conversación" dijo Santana dando un paso hacia atrás

"No seas tonta, San. Estábamos esperando que termines de hablar con Francisco. Cuéntame, ¿cómo es? ¿Puedo conocerlo?" dijo Brittany

"Es bastante tranquilo. Siempre lo fue desde chiquito. Cuando...bueno, siempre fue tranquilo. Es muy tímido" dijo Santana sentándose también en un taburete "Tiene una linda sonrisa y por lo menos no sacó mi carácter. Comenzó a hacerse algunos amigos, cuando estábamos...bueno, de viaje, pero lamentablemente siempre tuvimos que mudarnos."

"Oh, quiero conocerlo. ¿Rach, cuando lo puedo conocer?" preguntó Brittany

"¿Por qué me preguntas a mi? La madre es ella" dijo la policía sacando la fuente del horno y comenzando a cortar porciones del contenido.

"Si, Britt, puedes conocerlo, cuando Rachel te lo permita" dijo Santana "Eso si, tiene un pequeño gran temor a los ruidos fuertes" añadió como recordando.

"No importa. Yo le voy a enseñar a bailar" dijo Brittany. "Sugar es mi esposa" añadió después mostrando su anillo de bodas y señalando la mano de la fiscal.

"Ah, por eso tanta confianza entre uds. dos" dijo Santana señalando a Sugar y a Rachel

"No, ellas ya se conocían antes de que yo conociera a Sugar" dijo Brittany hasta que vio el plato que Rachel le había dejado en frente.

"¿Rachel las presentó?" preguntó Santana

"Algo así, yo me metí en el departamento de Rachel en Nueva York, cuando...bueno, un día te vas a enterar cuando fue, y ahí estaba Britt, esperando noticias de Rachel." dijo Sugar

"¿Por qué evitan decir tantas cosas? " preguntó Santana que había notado como la fiscal pensaba detenidamente las palabras antes de decirlas, y como evitaba tocar ciertos temas.

"Porque tienen que ver con vos y con el caso y con tu búsqueda y ella no quiere tener más ideas predispuestas en su cabeza de las que ya tiene cuando te enteres de que se trata esas cosas que calla" dijo Rachel sentándose al lado de la latina, despacio y sin hacer demasiado ruido

"No entendí" dijo Brittany

"Se trata del caso de Santana, Britt" dijo Rachel

"Oh, y no puedo saber nada hasta el día del juicio" dijo la rubia.

"Es cierto" dijo Sugar

La conversación, entonces, cambió de rumbo. Santana participaba poco y miraba a Rachel continuamente. Y por continuamente era todo el tiempo. La otra morena, mientras tanto, sentía los ojos de la latina sobre ella, pero trataba de no pensar demasiado en eso.

* * *

"Bueno, vamos Britt" dijo Sugar una hora después de que la cena terminara

"Pero es temprano, quiero contarle un montón de cosas a San" dijo la rubia

"Britt, Santana debe estar cansada después de los últimos 5 días que pasó." dijo Sugar

"Está bien" dijo Brittany haciendo un puchero "¿Puedo abrazarte?" le preguntó a Santana tímidamente

Santana solo asintió y esperó con los ojos cerrados el embiste de la rubia. Pero no llegó, unos brazos suaves la rodearon, y cuando empezó a sentir el calor del cuerpo de su amiga, inmediatamente se separaron.

"Nos vemos mañana" dijo Brittany mientras Sugar las saludaba con la mano y dejaban el departamento.

"Te conseguí algo de ropa para dormir. Mañana vas a ir con Britt a comprar más ropa. Cuando te despiertes." dijo Rachel caminando hacia la habitación. Santana la siguió en silencio.

"Gracias" dijo cuando estaban en el cuarto, pero la policía notó que no solo era por la ropa que le estaba dando.

"De nada"

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el hospital, en una camilla de la sala de emergencias, atado de pies y manos. Finn Hudson miraba fijamente a Noah Puckerman

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo acá?¿No fue suficiente con lo de la otra noche?" preguntó el gigante, cubierto de morentos y yeso en una de sus piernas

"Quería decirte que cada conversación que tengas dentro de esta pequeña sala, va a ser grabada" dijo Noah "Soy policía, detective es más exacto. Hace 8 años estoy siguiendo tu blanco trasero lleno de drogas por todo el país, y esta vez, te tengo al frente. Tengo que decir, que me hubiera gustado haber sido quien te dejó en ese estado, pero no lo fui. Voy a ser sometido, vamos a ser sometidos en realidad, a interrogatorios por los mejores en descubrir mentiras de este país, para comprobar nuestra inocencia con respecto a destrozarte."

"¿Y quién te dice que vas a salir libre de eso?" preguntó Finn

"Me lo dice algo que tú no tienes hace mucho tiempo, Finn. Me lo dice mi inocencia" dijo Noah caminando hacia la puerta

"¿A eso viniste?¿A decirme que eres inocente?" preguntó Hudson

"No, vine a verte. Pensé, que quizás, en algún lugar de ese cuerpo estaba aquella persona que alguna vez fue mi amigo. Pero no está hace mucho ¿verdad Finn? No está desde el momento en que descubriste de casualidad a los Fabray..." cuando dijo el apellido de su ex novia, a Noah le pareció que Finn se volvía mucho más pálido, incluso sus moretones. "Si, Finn. Lo sé. Sé lo que encontraste, sé a lo que llegaron con Russell y sé porque sabías donde estaba todo ese dinero. No sé porque tomaste la decisión de huir, llevándote a Santana contigo, pero, sé que hay mucha gente que puede ser culpable del estado en el que estás ahora. Cuando te den de alta, no te gastes en llamar a Carole, lamentablemente en la prisión no va a poder contestarte"

"¿Qué le hiciste maldito hijo de puta? ¡Es mi madre!¡Ya vamos a ver si te gusta cuando le haga algo a tu madre! Porque lo voy a hacer Puck." dijo Finn

"Te sigues hundiendo. Y yo no le hice nada. Hace años que lo único que hago es perseguir a Santana tratando de encontrarla antes de que la encuentres vos. Tendrías que hablar con Russell sobre el problemita de Carole" dijo Noah "Ah, y sabes. Siempre pensé que eras tonto, pero nunca tanto como para robarle a un mafioso como Russell. Lo dejaste ir con ese robo y desde entonces te estuvo siguiendo, como nosotros. Me pregunto, ¿a quién más hiciste enojar en estos 8 años, Finn? Sobre todo, porque vos y yo sabemos que no fue solo dinero lo que le robaste a Fabray"

"¿Estás en contacto con él?¿Por eso lo llamas por su primer nombre?"

"Russell se contacó conmigo, hace unos años atrás. Utilizó su voz de hombre todo poderoso, quiso utilizar su dinero, pero no funcionó. Solo que en su llamado, comentó que también habían desaparecido varios kilos de su mejor mercadería el mismo día que los 10 millones. ¿Casualidad?"

"¿Por qué viniste Puck?¿Para asustarme?Espera y verás, que cuando le pueda poner de nuevo las manos encima a Santana voy a hacer lo que realmente tendría que haber hecho el día que ella me dijo que estaba embarazada. Que cargaba un pequeño arruina futuros y que yo era el padre."

"¿Y qué es eso, Finn?"

"Voy a asesinarla"


	4. Rachel y un poco de historia

_Buenas! _

_Ya que subí lo otro, dejó acá el capítulo 4 para ver si mi mente empieza a trabajar de nuevo. _

_En este se comienza a saber un poco la historia de lo que pasó, 8 años atrás, y termina en el capítulo 6, así que por ahí seguro los subo con una semana más o menos de diferencia, porque son demasiados datos. Y quiero ver si puedo empezar el 7 así no me atraso. Maldito bloqueo de escritora..._

_Los errores son 100% míos y de mi forma apurada de escribir._

_**HarukaIs:** espero que éste capítulo empiece a sacar las dudas y no pregunto cuales son las teorías, jajajaja, estoy segura de que le adivinaste! _

_**landslide'dream:** pensaste ¿otra vez esta se mando a escribir algo? jajajajajajaja espero que estes bien! saludos!  
_

_Gracias por los reviews, favorites y las alerts!_

_Saludos! _

_Lore!_

_Ah! Glee no me pertenece, pero Criminal Minds tampoco (utilizo algunos personajes de esa serie!)_

* * *

**Rachel y un poco de historia**

A la mañana siguiente, Santana se encontraba extrañamente relajada. A pesar de que la atacaron las pesadillas durante la noche, fue sacada de esos malos sueños por Rachel quien cuando la escuchaba gritar, entraba en la pieza y sentada en el piso al lado de la cama, cantaba alguna canción para que la latina se tranquilizara.

Después de vestirse, con algo de ropa que encontró en una silla, miró la hora y notó que era temprano.

Al abrir un poco la puerta, escuchó una conversación en el living, donde Rachel había pasado la noche.

"Ya sabe que te vas a quedar con ella" dijo Rachel

"Podemos ir a pasear" dijo Brittany con voz soñadora

"Bueno, pero pregúntale antes. Y recuerda, intenta hacer la menor cantidad de movimientos bruscos que puedas, no voy a poder venir corriendo a calmarla hasta que salga del interrogatorio" dijo Rachel

"Pensé que era una audiencia con un agente de asuntos internos como cualquier otra" dijo Sugar

"Si te refieres a que nos van a hacer las preguntas miembros del equipo de análisis de la conducta del FBI, y en distintas habitaciones y a la misma hora para ver si coincidimos con la declaración. Si, es una audiencia" dijo Rachel

"¿En serio?" preguntó Sugar

"¡Hola San!" dijo Brittany mirando a la puerta de la habitación

"Hola" dijo Santana saliendo del cuarto

"¿Por qué siempre te quedas escuchando en vez de entrar en el cuarto?" preguntó Brittany dando un paso tentativo hacia la latina

"Es que..." comenzó a decir Santana y cientos de recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Rachel y Sugar compartieron una mirada y la castaña agarró a su esposa y le dijo algo en el oído mientras Rachel terminaba de juntar unas cosas de la mesa.

"No hay problema que entres cuando estamos hablando, Santana. No vamos a hacerte daño" dijo Rachel acercándose a la latina. "Me tengo que ir. Tengo que defenderme" agregó rozando la mano de Santana como saludo y dejando el departamento.

"¿Quieres ir a comprar ropa? Rachel dejó su tarjeta de débito en mi poder y conozco su clave bancaria, así que podemos sacar dinero e ir a gastarlo todo" dijo Brittany

"En realidad es mi tarjeta de débito. Y no vas a gastarlo todo, Britt" dijo Sugar.

"Pero te vas a la oficina y no vas a saber" dijo la rubia

"Si voy a saber. Recuerda. Soy tu esposa" dijo Sugar dándole un beso y saludando a Santana

"Ah, Rachel te compró este celular. Ya está cargado el número de sus padres así puedes hablar con Francisco. ¿Quieres llamarlo?" preguntó Brittany entregándole el dispositivo a la latina, quien lo agarró y lo miró sorprendida

"¿Britt?" preguntó unos minutos después

"¿Si?" dijo la rubia tratando de no mostrar su emoción por el sobrenombre que antes escuchaba todo el tiempo salir de la boca de su mejor amiga

"¿Me enseñas a usarlo?" pidió Santana

"Por supuesto" dijo Brittany haciendo una seña para que Santana se siente a su lado en el sofá

* * *

Los llamaron a los dos al mismo tiempo y cada uno tuvo que ir a una oficina separada.

Rachel se sorprendió al ver que del otro lado del escritorio, se encontraban tres de los miembros del equipo de análisis de la conducta que tenía su sede en Washington. Lo mejor de lo mejor en cuanto a perfiladores, solo se movían cuando el caso lo ameritaba. Le preguntó quien le había tocado a Noah y si ya estaría temblando.

"Buenos días, señorita Berry" dijo el hombre sentado en el medio. "Soy el agente especial Aaron Hotchner, ella es la agente especial Emily Prentiss y el dr. Reid"

"Buenos días" dijo Rachel sentándose al frente de ellos

"No la noto sorprendida. Es extraño" dijo el dr. Reid

"La srta. Berry y yo ya hemos tenido varias conversaciones" dijo Hotchner

"Con razón" dijo Prentiss "Cualquiera pensaría que ahora estaría temblando, sobre todo si es cierto que ellos fueron la otra noche al hotel"

"No nos adelantemos a los hechos. Nos han pedido varias cosas que preguntar y es mejor que cumplamos con nuestro trabajo." dijo Hotchner "Rachel, ¿puedo llamarte Rachel?"

"Si, por supuesto" dijo la policía

"De acuerdo, Rachel. Como esta búsqueda parece que ha llegado a su fin, vamos a volver el tiempo atrás, así no tenemos sorpresas el día del juicio. ¿De acuerdo?" preguntó Hotchner

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel quien sabía que eventualmente iba a tener que repetir lo que ya había contado muchas veces.

"¿Cómo conociste a Santana López?" preguntó Hotchner

"Nos conocimos en el último año de secundaria, cuando yo me mudé a Lima, Ohio. Ella tenía cierto tipo de relación con mi primo, Noah Puckerman" respondió Rachel

"¿El que es tu compañero en la policía?" preguntó el dr. Reid

"Exacto. Trabajamos mejor juntos. O por lo menos eso nos dijeron" dijo Rachel

"¿El las presentó? A ud. y a Santana." preguntó Prentiss

"Si, uno de los días que ella estaba en su casa" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué tipo de relación tenían Puckerman con Santana?" preguntó Hotchner

"Eran compañeros sexuales" respondió Rachel

"¿Y qué opinión le merecía eso?" preguntó el dr. Reid

"Realmente ninguna. Yo crecí en una casa gobernada por una pareja de homosexuales. No me molestaba la libertad de líbido que mostraba mi primo o Santana, en ese entonces" dijo Rachel

"¿Y Santana?¿Cómo era?" preguntó el dr. Reid

"Santana era una persona muy segura de si misma, de mente abierta, que no le importaba demasiado de donde provenía uno o que religión profesaban." dijo Rachel

"Eso quiere decir que había algún tipo de problema religioso, ¿verdad?" preguntó Prentiss

"Y familiar. Santana provenía de una familia católica, casi ortodoxa. Sus padres le habían prohibido tener cualquier tipo de relación con judíos, protestantes, evangelistas, etc. Si no eran católicos, no podían ser sus amigos. Si eras homosexual, no podían ser sus amigos. Si eras hijo de homosexual, eras el demonio en persona." explicó la policía

"¿Cómo iba esa forma de pensar con tu relación con Santana?" preguntó Hotchner

"Nos llevábamos bastante bien. Sus padres estaban bastante ausentes, y por lo tanto ella podía hacer todas las cosas que le habían prohibido. Igualmente, tampoco éramos tan salvajes en esa época." dijo Rachel

"¿La relación con Santana siempre fue amistosa?" preguntó Prentiss

"Si...no." dijo Rachel "Fuimos muy buenas amigas hasta la noche en que nuestra amistad pasó a otro nivel"

"¿Otro nivel?" preguntó Reid

"Si...pasó a ser sexual" dijo Rachel

"¿Por cuánto tiempo duró éste tipo de relación?" preguntó Hotchner

"Solo una noche" dijo Rachel

"No entiendo" dijo Reid

"¿Podría detallarlo un poco más?" preguntó Prentiss

"Fue unas semanas antes de su desaparición. Estábamos en mi casa, mis padres no estaban, y yo ya notaba a Santana un poco extraña en mi presencia. Ese día, ella me había pedido que hiciéramos algo juntas, y a solas. Mientras estábamos hablando de cualquier cosa, ella me besó y después confesó que se sentia confundida porque sabía que tenía sentimientos hacia mi. Yo no intenté continuar con las cosas, pero ella si, seguimos besándonos y luego...luego hicimos el amor. A la mañana siguiente, me desperté y Santana ya estaba vestida. Me dijo que no podía volver a repetirse lo nuestro y que probablemente no pudieramos seguir siendo amigas, no podía arriesgarse a perder a su familia por probar como era estar con una mujer. No la detuve, porque sabía que provenía de una familia en la que las cosas no estaban muy bien vista" contó Rachel

"¿Ud. tenía sentimientos hacia ella?" preguntó Reid

"Por supuesto. Pero yo sabía como era su familia" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo lo sabía?" preguntó Hotchner

"Una noche, ellos nos vieron comiendo en un restaurante con Santana. Por nos vieron, me refiero a Noah y a mi. Entraron a los gritos, condenando a su hija al infierno por compartir mesa con un judío. Cuando se enteraron que yo era Rachel Berry, la hija de los homosexuales, agarraron a Santana y la sacaron a rastras del restaurante, gritando maldiciones a todos los presentes por dejarme entrar." dijo Rachel

"¿Su conclusión?" preguntó Prentiss

"Mi conclusión, la mañana en que Santana me decía esas cosas después de la noche que pasamos, fue que ella debía estar sintiendo una tremenda contradicción con su fé si los sentimientos que me había declarado eran ciertos. Por lo tanto, solo podía dejarla ser y no entrometerme" dijo Rachel

"Bueno, antes de continuar. Me gustaría saber si para ese entonces ya conocía a Finn Hudson" dijo Hotchner

"No personalmente. Trataba de mantenerme alejada de él. Me daba mala espina." dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo así?" preguntó Reid

"Noah y él habían sido amigos hasta unos años antes, hasta que Hudson se puso de novio con una chica de familia bien. Pero, fue en ese entonces, en que Noah comenzó a notar un cambio en Finn, y prefirió alejarse" respondió Rachel

"Fuiste una de las primeras personas en denunciar la desaparición de Santana y decir públicamente que tenías miedo de que Finn Hudson le hiciera algo. ¿Qué te hizo sospechar?" preguntó Hotchner

"Bueno, yo no estuve con ellos más que un año, aproximadamente hasta la desaparición, pero veía varias cosas. Siempre me llamó la atención de que Finn no se acostaba con su novia, pero si con otras chicas. Esa fue una pregunta que le hice a Santana cuando éramos amigas. Ella me contó que Finn quería tener relaciones con Quinn pero que Quinn no quería, por lo menos hasta la boda, que ya tenía fecha programada. Si se preguntan como es esto, es que el sr. Fabray consideraba a Finn un gran partido para su hija, hasta un tiempo antes de la desaparición. Bueno, la cuestión es que Santana me contó que Quinn le había dicho a Finn que mientras no la molestara a ella pidiéndole sexo, que no importaba con quien se acostara mientras no sea ni Santana ni Brittany Pierce. Otra de las amigas de Quinn" contó la policía

"No respondió la pregunta" dijo Prentiss y Rachel se quedó mirándola como si estuviera recordando lo que dijo.

"Oh, tiene razón. Lo que me hizo sospechar fue el trato que le daba a todas sus amantes. Yo solía esconderme en las gradas de la cancha de football y el siempre aparecía con una chica. Las chicas cambiaban cada dos o tres meses, pero eran los meses en los que Quinn estaba más feliz. Santana me decía que era porque como Finn se acostaba con sus amantes no molestaba mucho a Quinn. Bueno, una de esas veces que estaba escondida, escuché como Finn discutía con su amante de turno y de pronto escuché como un ruido de piel chocando contra piel. Me asomé tratando de que no me descubrieran y vi que Finn la estaba golpeando, en el estómago a puño cerrado, y antes de terminar volví a escuchar el sonido y ver que era lo que lo había causado. Finn le había pegado a esa chica una cachetada" dijo Rachel "Esto lo vi varias veces"

"¿Habló con esas chicas después de la desaparición de Santana?" preguntó Prentiss

"Si, las encontré. Ellas habían dejado la escuela después de esas breves relaciones con Finn o por lo menos eso pensamos. En realidad, seguían ahí, pero pasaban desapercibidas. Las entrevistas que hice están en el expediente, tanto las anteriores a mi carrera como policía, a las posteriores" dijo Rachel

"¿Y después?" preguntó Reid

"Bueno, unos días antes de que sucediera lo de mi noche con Santana, Quinn apareció con unos moretones en el cuello. Y Finn estaba desaparecido en acción. Nunca se supo bien que había pasado e incluso no logré conseguir la verdad en mis investigaciones, pero muchos dijeron que Finn se había enojado mucho con Quinn y la había querido ahorcar. Cuando el padre de Quinn se enteró, envió a unos amigos suyos a "hablar" con Finn. Fue unos dos días después de la noche que pasé con Santana que nos enteramos, en una fiesta, en la que se rumoreaba que el padre de Quinn había enviado a golpear a Finn y rompió el compromiso que había entre la casa Hudson y Fabray, que Santana se acostó con Finn" dijo Rachel

"¿Santana se acostó con el novio de su amiga?" preguntó Reid

"Para ese entonces ya eran ex novios y Santana esa noche parecía muy borracha. No sabría decirle bien si lo estaba o no, porque no quería hablar conmigo." dijo Rachel

"¿Y qué pasó?" preguntó Hotchner

"Bueno, al día siguiente tuve dos visitas inesperadas en mi casa. Por un lado, Santana se apareció a media mañana, lllorando y diciéndome que era toda mi culpa por haberla dejado ir unas mañanas atrás. Estuvimos hablando de varias cosas, y ella me pidió tiempo. Nunca supe tiempo para qué, pero me lo pidió. No fallé en notar que tenía algunos moretones en los brazos.

La otra visita, fue a la tarde y era de Quinn Fabray. No eramos precisamente amigas y de casualidad si habíamos cruzado algunas cuantas palabras. Pero ella apareció para hablarme de Santana y de Finn y pedirme que proteja a mi amiga. Le pregunté porque no hablaba ella con Santana y me respondió que no quería entrometerse, que Santana sabía como era Finn y si había elegido tener una relación con él no era su problema" dijo Rachel

"¿Santana comenzó una relación con Finn Hudson?" preguntó Hotchner

"No, a partir de ese día Santana estaba siempre acompañada por Noah o alguna otra persona, y cada vez que Finn se le acercaba, hacía lo posible para que hubiera la mayor cantidad de testigos" explicó Rachel "Eso ponía cada vez mas enojado a Finn, que comenzó a volverse acosador. El tema fue cuando 3 semanas después, Santana apareció y pidió hablar con Finn a solas, en un cuarto con las puertas abiertas. Finn pensó que Santana quería algo con él, pero en realidad le dijo que estaba embarazada. Él casi le pega, si no fuera porque Noah y yo estábamos afuera de esa aula por pedido de Santana. Después, Finn pareció calmarse y unos días después, apareció pidiéndole a Santana que fuera a cenar a su casa, con su madre y con él esa noche. Que él se iba a hacer cargo del bebé y que iban a intentar hacer funcionar su relación."

"Disculpa...pero ¿Santana no se acostaba con Noah Puckerman?¿Cómo estaba segura de que Finn Hudson era el padre de ese hijo?" preguntó Prentiss

"Ah, Santana hacía unos meses que no se acostaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Noah, hasta la noche que se acostó conmigo y días después con Finn" dijo Rachel

"Continúa, por favor" dijo Hotchner

"Bueno, nosotros acompañamos a Santana hasta la casa de Finn, igualmente, en esos días, desde la noticia del embarazo, habíamos intentado hacer que Santana se fuera a vivir con alguno de nosotros si las cosas no salían bien en su casa. Cosa que no lo hicieron, porque sus padres la habían hechado a patadas por el embarazo. La dejamos en la puerta de la casa con Finn y Carole, y después le envió a Noah un mensaje contándole que estaba yendo a un 7-Eleven a comprar algo que faltó para la cena. Desde entonces no supimos más"

"¿No supieron más?"

"No. Carole denunció la desaparición de su hijo a las 24 horas, pero decía que no había visto a ninguna chica con él. Nosotros fuimos a suplicarle a los López de que denunciaran la desaparición de Santana y después de unos 3 días de mucha insistencia lo logramos. Desde entonces, estamos ayudando con la investigación" dijo Rachel

"Bueno" dijo Hotchner notando que habían pasado dos horas desde que Rachel hubiera llegado, "vamos a hacer una pausa, mientras comemos algo y analizamos esto. Rachel, por favor, ve a descansar un poco así continuamos"

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel saliendo de la habitación y mirando hacia donde sabía que Noah Puckerman estaba respondiendo las mismas preguntas. O quizás, ya hubiera terminado.

Salió del edificio y cruzó a un restaurante que había visto ese mismo día, antes de entrar para hablar con los agentes del FBI

Mientras esperaba la comida, sintió su celular vibrar.

"Berry" respondió apoyando el teléfono entre suu oreja y su hombro

"_¿Rachel? Soy Santana"_ dijo la voz del otro lado

"Lo supuse cuando vi el número en mi celular" dijo la policía

"_Guardaste mi número pero no me cargaste el tuyo. Igualmente Britt me enseñó a cargarlo y lo sacamos del de ella" _

"Genial" dijo Rachel preguntándose si ese era el motivo de la llamada

"_Igualmente estoy escondida en el baño. Ella está toda excitada porque quiere comprar ropa y salta por todos lados. No quise mostrarle que me asuste. Solo es que todavía no me doy cuenta de que es real. Creo que en algún momento voy a salir corriendo, agarrar a Francisco y encontrar otro lugar. Es muy raro, anoche fue la primer noche en que dormí sin pensar que va a venir a buscarme y que estabas ahí, a mi lado, y ésto último era cierto" _

"Santana. Respira"

"_Oh, si, por eso te había llamado. Necesitaba que me digas como hacerlo" _

"¿Respirar?"

"_Si, eso."_

"Santana, eso sabes como hacerlo, pero trata de escuchar mi respiración, ¿está bien?" preguntó Rachel tratando de ver si funcionaba por telefóno. "Respira conmigo, vamos San" dijo comenzando a igualar el ritmo de la respiración de la latina del otro lado del teléfono y bajando de a poco el ritmo cuando notaba que Santana la igualaba.

"_Gracias" _escuchó cuando ya estaba más tranquila

"De nada"

"_¿Qué estabas haciendo?" _

"¿Hablaste con Francisco?"

"_Si, dice que la pasa muy bien. Pero no me respondiste la pregunta"_

"Estoy comiendo algo antes de seguir con el interrogatorio"

"_¿Tantas preguntas sobre una misma noche se pueden hacer?" _

"Están preguntado sobre otras cosas, también" dijo Rachel mirando hacia la calle

"_Oh, entiendo. Te dejo, Rach. Sugar ya está acá para llevarme a la fiscalía" _dijo Santana

"Nos vemos ahí, te voy a buscar, si quieres"

"_¿En serio? Sería genial. ¿Te aviso cuando termine?" _

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel antes de cortar. Suspiró pensando en que por fin la habían encontrado. Sabía muy bien que faltaban cosas por resolver, sobre todo el juicio. Y pensaba en como se había vuelto ésto un caso federal. Volvió a suspirar antes de pagar la comida y cruzar hasta el edificio del FBI


	5. Santana en la fiscalía

_Buenas!_

_Cómo están?_

_Como dije hace tiempo atrás con esta historia, tenía que encontrarle el camino. Y ahora que ya no están las otras, y se me hizo el tiempo, vamos a seguir con Error._

_Esta historia no va a ser tan larga, solo quiero terminarla pero lo voy a hacer de la mejor forma posible._

_Gracias a quienes la siguieron por haber esperado todo este tiempo para su continuación!_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts._

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_

_PD: Este capítulo y el que sigue ya estaban escritos cuando la suspendí, así que si mantiene los errores de los primeros capítulos. Por lo tanto, recordando un poco, el error de la edad de Francisco es que tiene casi 9 años, (lo cual no me había dado cuenta yo, sino Pitu Fita) _

* * *

**Santana en la fiscalía**

"¿Por qué vamos a la fiscalía?" preguntó Santana mientras saludaba a Brittany quien la había acompañado a ella y a Sugar hasta el auto.

"Es mejor tener la declaración. Filmada y todo. Así en el juicio se puede evitar que subas al banquillo" dijo Sugar "No queremos que revivas tantas veces lo mismo"

"Pero en la comisaría no me filmaron ¿o sí?" preguntó Santana mirando el perfil de la fiscal

"Si, pero no viste la cámara. En esa habitación está del otro lado del espejo. Es la única. En todas las demás está a la vista, porque son para los sospechosos. No eras considerada sospechosa por nadie, así que te ubicaron en esa." explicó Sugar

"¿Por qué Rachel está tardando tanto? Me dijo que terminaba de comer y continuaban con el interrogatorio, yo pensé que era solo por lo de la otra noche" preguntó tratando de sonar lo menos preocupada por la morena posible, que era en realidad lo que más le preocupaba.

"Eso averigüé cuando me fui esta mañana. Están preguntando todo, desde el comienzo. Quieren hacer el juicio lo más corto posible, y aunque Rachel ya pasó muchas veces por esta situación, Noah no" dijo Sugar estacionando. "Ahora, te pido, no hablemos hasta estar en la sala, a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario. No te asustes si te miran tanto, eres una leyenda en todas las fiscalías del país"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque dos policías no dejaron de buscarte nunca" dijo Sugar bajando del auto y esperando a la latina.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el edificio del FBI...

"Después de que la familia de Santana denunciara la desaparición ¿qué sucedió?" preguntó el agente Hotchner

"Por alguna razón, que no entendíamos los amigos de Santana, solo se buscaba a Finn." dijo Rachel

"¿No entendían qué cosa?" preguntó Hotchner "¿Uno de sus padres no era miembro del escuadrón de policía de Lima?"

"Si, pero ellos en ese momento no estaban. Volvieron de unas vacaciones unas semanas después y fue entonces cuando me contaron el porque solo se buscaba a Hudson" explicó Rachel "Resulta, que Finn había entrado esa mañana en uno de los galpones del sr. Fabray en donde se guardaba el dinero de ciertas ventas ilegales, y se lo llevó todo"

"¿Cuándo dice "ciertas ventas ilegales" a qué se refiere?" preguntó Prentiss

"Me refiero a la venta de drogas. Se sospechaba que Fabray controlaba una gran organización dedicada a esta actividad." dijo Rachel

"¿Se sospechaba?" preguntó Prentiss

"Eventualmente, con lo del robo, todo lo relacionado a la venta de drogas desapareció. El sr. Fabray solo quería de vuelta su dinero y a la persona que se lo había llevado. Con la enorme cantidad de dinero que tenía, muchos pensaron que la búsqueda se había centrado solo en Finn porque lo había hecho quedar como un tonto, pero en realidad había otro motivo, que era la cantidad. Finn había extraído más de 10 millones de dólares, en efectivo, de ese galpón"

"¿10 millones?" preguntó Reid

"Si" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo una sola persona roba esa cantidad de alguien sospechado de ser el jefe de una organización?" preguntó Prentiss

"Todos pensaban que Finn era un tonto, y eso le dio ventajas. Además, muy pocas personas sabían que ese dinero estaba ahí. Cuando el sr. Fabray denunció el robo, la única persona de las que sabían que eso estaba ahí y que no estaba en ningún lugar al alcance de la justicia, o de su propia justicia , era Finn"

* * *

"Santana, vamos a seguir con el interrogatorio desde donde lo dejamos ayer en la comisaría. ¿Está bien?" preguntó Sugar en su papel de fiscal.

"Está bien"

"Cuando terminabas de relatar tu historia, dijiste que los golpes se convirtieron en un ritual que duró aproximadamente tres años. ¿Hiciste algo para defenderte?" preguntó la fiscal

"Si, después de esa primera vez pasaron unos días, hasta que me llamó de nuevo. Esta vez, según él, tenía una excusa para hacerlo" dijo Santana tratando de mantener sus lágrimas

"¿Excusa?" preguntó la fiscal

"Si, yo había bajado al sótano, a poner ropa a lavar, y subí y él estaba hablando por teléfono en la cocina. Yo no sabía que había llegado." dijo Santana

"¿Sabes con quién hablaba?"

"Con la madre. Me acuerdo bien porque cortó el teléfono después de decir: mamá, te dejo, tengo un ratón del cual ocuparme. Y me miraba fijamente." dijo Santana

"¿Y esto fue...?" preguntó Sugar anotando algo en un bloc amarillo.

"Más o menos una semana después del primer cumpleaños de Francisco" dijo Santana

"Bien. Volvamos a lo que hiciste para defenderte"

"Bueno...él dejó el teléfono en la mesa de la cocina y me dijo que hacía muy mal en escuchar conversaciones de los demás, que esperaba que no se repita y me pegó una cachetada. Yo le respondí esa vez, también con una cachetada y el se quedó sorprendido. Pero, en vez de volver a pegarme, subió las escaleras hasta donde estaba Francisco. Yo fui detrás de él. Finn miraba a Francisco dormir y cuando yo entré en el cuarto lo señaló y me dijo: vas a recibir cada golpe, como la madre que eres, porque vuelves a responderme y le voy a pegar a él. No me importa que sea mi hijo. Ni siquiera me importas tú. Con este maldito bebé arruinaste mi vida..." Santana se detuvo un segundo para controlar su voz y sus lágrimas " y yo miré a Francisco y asentí."

"O sea que por defenderte, amenazó a tu hijo y te sometiste a sus abusos durante 3 años" dijo la fiscal afirmando

"Si. No podía soportar la idea de que Francisco estuviera a merced de Finn. Así que preferí tomar cada golpe. Además, consideraba que ese destino era culpa mía."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Cuando me acosté con Finn no lo amaba, lo hice porque estaba confundida y contradecía todo lo que creía y me habían enseñado, estaba borracha y como una idiota terminé en la cama con un hombre que hasta hacía unos días atrás era el prometido de una de mis mejores amigas." dijo Santana

"¿Podrías formular todo eso mejor?"

"Vengo de una familia extremadamente católica. Presente todos los domingos en la parroquia, ayudando en los eventos que el cura párroco organizaba. Mis padres son o eran, personas muy estrictas, y no soportaban siquiera estar en contacto por mucho tiempo con personas de otras religiones. A su vez, todo lo que el cura decía que tenían que hacer lo hacían. Yo crecí rebelándome en contra de eso y, como estaba mucho tiempo con otras personas que no eran ellos, mi mente fue más abierta. Pero, desde unos meses antes de mi desaparición, estaba sintiendo cosas por una mujer. Eso era algo que iba, sobre todo, en contra de mi religión. No veía mal la homosexualidad, pero no era lo mismo cuando se trataba de mi persona."

"Santana, yo no estoy acá ni para juzgarte, ni para saber que fue lo que te llevó a acostarte con Finn" dijo Sugar

"Pero creo que es necesario decirlo, si voy a tener que decirlo en el juicio, quizás ahora...ahora sea más fácil"

"De acuerdo"

"Unas noches antes de mi encuentro con Finn, había tenido sexo con una de mis mejores amigas. Fue tan espectacular como terrorífico, porque me desperté con miedo. Miedo a ser lesbiana, miedo a ser odiada por mi familia, miedo a ser rechazada por la sociedad, miedo a ser castigada por Dios. Por eso, estaba borracha la noche que me acosté con Finn, pero no era tan tonta como para estar a solas con él, hasta esa noche en que me secuestró" dijo Santana quien mientras contaba la historia, revivió todos los sentimientos de esa época y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

* * *

"¿Qué pasó después?" preguntó el dr. Reid

"Mi papá nos mantenía al tanto de las novedades que en el caso de Finn podían existir. Y unos meses después, nos enteramos de que la camioneta con la que él se había ido, apareció cerca de Florida." dijo Rachel

"¿Fueron hasta allá?" preguntó Reid

"No, yo ya estaba de viaje hacia Nueva York, donde tenía una beca en NYU y Noah venía conmigo porque no sabía que hacer. En realidad, más que nada para controlarme" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo así?" preguntó Prentiss

"Hasta el día del viaje yo vigilaba la casa de Carole Hudson porque sabía que ella tenía conocimiento del paradero de su hijo y lo que había pasado con Santana" explicó Rachel

"Volvamos a Nueva York, ¿qué pasó ahí?" preguntó Hotchner

"Noah entró en la academia de policía y yo entré detrás de él, dejando de lado mi beca. Mientras tanto, habíamos conseguido las direcciones de correo de todas las comisarías del país, y empezamos a enviar diariamente fotos de Santana" dijo Rachel

"¿Ya eran detectives cuando obtuvieron noticias?" preguntó Hotchner

"Si, fue cuatro años después, más o menos. Ya estábamos perdiendo las esperanzas. No teníamos noticias ni de Santana ni de Finn." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Hotchner

"Un agente del FBI entró en el precinto en el que trabajámos y pidió hablar con Puckerman y Berry" dijo Rachel suspirando profundamente "El agente se presentó como Jhonny Bass, y nos dijo que estaba en la oficina de Nueva York y se encargaba de las personas desaparecidas. Con Noah nos miramos porque no entendíamos nada, hasta que nos puso una foto de Santana al frente nuestro. Tenía ropa raída y un niño de uno años en sus brazos. Cuando nos recuperamos del shock, nos dimos cuenta de que la foto estaba sacada de una cámara de seguridad de una comisaría. Era difícil en realidad no notar a los policías mirando a Santana parados detrás de ella."

* * *

Cuando se calmó, Sugar sabía que tenía que hacer ciertas preguntas antes de seguir adelante.

"Santana, lo que te voy a preguntar sé que es difícil de contestar, pero necesito que seas lo más sincera conmigo ¿de acuerdo?" dijo la fiscal mientras miraba a la latina quien después de unos segundos y con los ojos completamente rojos asintió.

"¿Alguna vez, desde el momento del secuestro, Finn Hudson abusó sexualmente de ti?" Sugar no sabía muy bien si controlar o no su respiración

"Lo intentó" fue la respuesta de la latina. Respiró profundamente varias veces, y miró su teléfono celular, que había dejado sobre la mesa. Pensaba en Rachel y en todas las veces que había escuchado que tanto ella como Puck, y Brittany la habían estado buscando durante 8 años. "Una noche, ya habían pasado unos 3 años del abuso físico, Finn volvió completamente borracho. Hablaba solo, contaba sobre un negocio que no se le concretó y no sé que más. Entró en mi cuarto, y se desnudó al frente mío. Se tambaleaba mucho. Me dijo "ya que me diste un demonio, y ninguna mujer quiso acostarse conmigo esta noche, vas a tener que servir para algo" Comencé a temblar pero miré hacia la cuna, donde Francisco dormía. Nunca le cambió la cuna, así que durante 4 años, él durmió ahí. Pensé en que alguien estaría pensando en mi, ahí afuera, en ese mundo que yo no veía hacía tanto tiempo. Cuando Finn comenzó a caminar hacia la cama, se cayó, de cara al piso. Por eso digo que lo intentó, porque me anunció lo que iba a hacer. Pero nunca llegó a hacerlo"

"¿Qué pasó después?" preguntó Sugar

"Esa noche vi una luz de esperanza. Francisco se había despertado por el ruido que Finn había hecho, como muerto, al caer al piso. Comencé a ver sangre salir de su cara, y me dije que seguramente se había quebrado la nariz. Me acerqué despacio y le estaba por tomar el pulso cuando se quejó. Francisco me miraba, asustado. Así que agarré las sábanas y envolví a Finn, dejándole solo la nariz para respirar, pero de tal manera que no pudiera moverse. Quería escaparme de él, no convertirme en asesina. Junté muchas cosas rápidamente y me vestí con la poca ropa que tenía, saqué a Francisco de su cuna y como Finn seguía inconsciente, me fui a su cuarto. Revisé todos los cajones, hasta que encontré un bolso con un montón de dinero. Pero muchísimo. Me acordaba de haber visto ese bolso cuando llegamos a esa casa. En la planta baja, encontré las llaves de la casa escondidas debajo de uno de los almohadones del sillón y me fui. Caminamos en la noche con Francisco durante media hora, más o menos. Yo no conocía casi nada del lugar. Hasta que encontré la comisaría."

* * *

"¿Y qué hicieron?" preguntó Prentiss quien se había inclinado hacia adelante, en clara señal de estar concentrada en la historia.

"Le preguntamos al agente que estaba pasando y nos pidió que, cuando terminara nuestro turno, nos dirigiéramos al Federal Plaza y preguntáramos por él. Se fue dejándonos la foto y un montón de preguntas. Y una nueva esperanza." dijo Rachel

"¿Fueron?" preguntó Reid

"Si. Pero, esperamos que terminara nuestro turno." dijo Rachel

"¿Seguían enviando fotos de Santana?" preguntó Hotchner

"Si, todos los días."

"Continúa, por favor" dijo Prentiss

"Al llegar al Federal Plaza nos dieron un permiso temporal para ir a la unidad de víctimas desaparecidas, y subimos hasta el 5 piso. Ahí nos esperaba el agente Bass y nos presentó a su equipo. Nos llevó a una oficina y nos contó la historia hasta como la sabían ellos." dijo Rachel

"¿Y cómo la sabían ellos?" preguntó Prentiss

"Sabían el punto de vista de los policías y de Finn. Menos de un policía, quien agregó más datos" dijo Rachel

* * *

"Entré directamente y pedí hablar con alguien encargado de hacer denuncias. El hombre de recepción me miró raro y después sonreía. Yo estaba vestida como una pordiosera, lo sabía, pero quería denunciar a Finn." dijo Santana mirando hacia la ventana y volviendo a mirar a Sugar mientras acomodaba sus recuerdos. "Me llevó a un lugar que hacía de oficina de todos los policías, y empecé a decir lo que Finn me había hecho. Ellos se rieron de mi. Algunos a carcajadas. Cuando terminé de contar la historia, dijeron que iban a ir a la casa a controlar si ésto era cierto y le pidieron a una de las agentes que me llevara al hospital, para ver si era cierto que Finn me había golpeado"

"¿Al hospital?" preguntó Sugar

"Si. Pero nunca llegué al hospital" dijo Santana

* * *

"Supimos que Santana había entrado en esa comisaría a denunciar a Finn, que se le habían reído y que fueron a la casa, en donde habían estado viviendo, y que encontraron a Finn, semi inconsciente y envuelto con una sábana. Inmediatamente enviaron orden de arresto, en contra de Santana" dijo Rachel

"¿En contra de López?" preguntó Prentiss

"Si. Resulta que Finn se había convertido en alguien famoso en Ocala y proporcionaba ciertas drogas a los miembros del escuadrón. Por ende, no lo iban a arrestar porque se quedaban sin proveedor. Iban a arrestar a la mujer loca que acusaba a un hombre tan bueno de ser muy malo. Pero, cuando fueron al hospital, Santana no estaba y la mujer policía encargada de llevarla, dijo que se había escapado cuando ella había parado a comprarse algo para comer"

* * *

"Yo no sabía muy bien hacia dónde íbamos, pero la mujer policía no dejaba de repetirme que me quedara tranquila. Llegamos hasta las afueras del pueblo, y paramos en una casa donde había un gran camión estacionado y en marcha afuera. El camionero se bajó y hablaron. Ella después me sacó del auto. Me dijo que él camionero era su esposo y me iba a llevar hasta otro lugar, donde me iba a esperar otra mujer policía. Si tenía dinero, iba a ser mejor, así cambiaba mi identidad y la de Francisco. Aclaró que él camionero no me iba a hacer nada. Que si quería, podía viajar en el contenedor en vez de viajar en la cabina con él. Me hizo subir al camión y me dijo que ella se iba a ocupar de que todos crean que lo que yo decía era cierto." dijo Santana

"¿Te acuerdas el nombre de esta mujer policía?" preguntó Sugar

"Si, era Patricia Moore. Me lo dijo antes de despedirse de su esposo" dijo Santana

"Ahora es sargento Moore" dijo Sugar

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana

* * *

"Cuando volvieron a la comisaría, a hacer la denuncia en contra de Santana, saltó la orden de búsqueda y los 4 años de fotos. Sabíamos que no muchos nos prestaban atención con lo de las fotos, pero aún así, las publicábamos" dijo Rachel "Cuando introdujeron el nombre de Santana, inmediatamente se enteraron en Lima y se comunicaron con la comisaría de Ocala. Ellos contaron lo que Santana había denunciado y en Lima se enojaron, sobre todo porque todavía tenían a Fabray sobre sus hombros, y se comunicaron con el FBI, que fue junto con asuntos internos a investigar" dijo Rachel

"¿Investigar?" preguntó Hotchner

"Si, primero parte del enojo fue por no tomar la denuncia de Santana. Segundo, por no introducir su nombre en la base de datos a ver si surgía alguna orden o algo. Tercero, por ignorar la denuncia y defender a Finn. Cuarto, porque ahora se convertía en una desaparición federal, ya que Santana apareció en Florida." dijo Rachel

"Entre la huida de Santana y la llegada del FBI y Asuntos Internos a Ocala, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?" preguntó Hotchner

"Unas 24 horas. Aproximadamente. Es que había otra información que los hizo volar a todos hasta allá" dijo Rachel

"¿Cuál fue?" preguntó Hotchner

"La mujer policía presentó la denuncia apenas regresó a la comisaría, después de que liberaran a Finn. Denunció a Finn y a sus compañeros. Pero, éstos no se enteraron, salvo Finn que por lo que se sabe volvió corriendo a la casa y huyó de Ocala antes de que llegara el FBI." dijo Rachel

"¿A dónde?" preguntó Reid

"No sabemos. Le perdimos la pista tal y como la encontramos" dijo Rachel. "Y a Santana también, hasta que la mujer policía habló"

"¿Cuánto tiempo pasó entre estos hechos y que uds. se enteraran?" preguntó Prentiss

"Casi tres semanas" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué tanto tiempo?" preguntó Reid

"Creo que estaban rearmando esa comisaría, antes de seguir con nuestro problema" dijo Rachel

"Vamos a hacer una pausa más, antes de continuar" dijo Hotchner

"¿Otra?" preguntó Rachel

"Otra" dijo Hotchner levantándose de su lugar y saliendo de la oficina. Rachel sentía que ya le dolía la cabeza, pero quería de una vez y por todas, terminar con esto.

* * *

"Bueno, después de que subiste al camión ¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Sugar

"Estuvimos viajando unos tres, cuatro días, hasta llegar a Montgomery, Alabama. Ahí el sr. Moore hizo una llamada y me fue a buscar una mujer policía. Me llevó hasta su casa y me pidió que le cuente todo. Se lo conté y ella me dio ropa y un lugar para dormir, era un pequeño departamento que tenía al fondo de su casa. Francisco no sabía muy bien como comportarse, pero comenzó a adaptarse a esa libertad. Yo busqué un trabajo y con parte del dinero que le había robado a Finn, le pagué a alguien que me hizo varias identidades falsas." dijo Santana

"¿Tenías pensado volver a Lima?" preguntó Sugar

"No sabía si alguien me quería ahí y además, ese era el primer lugar en el que él iba a ir a buscarme" dijo Santana

"¿Intentaste contactarte con alguien?" preguntó Sugar

"No. No tuve mucho tiempo. No estuvimos ni un mes ahí, cuando volviendo del mercado escuché que la mujer hablaba con la agente Moore. Me dio miedo, porque no sabía que era lo que Finn le había dicho a la policía, ni que habría dicho del dinero. Ese mismo día, subimos al primer colectivo que había en la terminal y seguí viajando." dijo Santana

"¿Destino?" preguntó Sugar

"Un lugar llamado Mobile, al sur de Alabama." dijo Santana

"¿Quieres hacer una pausa?" preguntó Sugar mientras anotaba algo en su bloc

"Por favor" dijo Santana saliendo de la habitación, sin antes escuchar que Sugar le pedía que no dejara el piso y si quería algo para comer que le avisara.

* * *

_**Pitu Fita: **respondiendo tu cuestión, Francisco tendría, en realidad casi 9. Porque si contamos los 9 meses de embarazo de Santana más los 4 después de que naciera q estuvo secuestrada más los 4 que estuvo escapando son 8 años de Francisco o más...gracias por haberla leído._

_**Landslide'dream: **gracias por haberla leído! Perdón por haberte dejado en bolas, espero que lo que siga te guste!_

_**Claudia: **__acá la continuó con nuevas ideas para hacerlo. Gracias por haberla leído y espero que como la termine sea de tu agrado. _

_**HarukaIs:**__ acá continúa la historia, perdón por haberla suspendido. Gracias por la paciencia (en el caso de que continúes leyendola)_

_**vichyta: **__espero que te haya llegado el mail y te guste como sigue! Gracias por la review y la paciencia._

_Gracias por los follows, favorites y reviews._


	6. Santana y Seattle

_Buenas!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que bien. _

_Siguen en esta los interrogatorios, lo sé, es pesado, pero estoy intentado alivianar un poco la historia en los siguientes capítulos._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_No creo que actualice antes del 24 así que les deseo Feliz Navidad! Merry Christmas! Frohe Weihnachten!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_

* * *

**Santana y Seattle**

Después de una pausa, Rachel y Santana entraron, sin saberlo, al mismo tiempo para seguir siendo interrogadas.

Comenzando por Santana, quien quería terminar lo más rápido posible con este día.

"Llegaste a Mobile, Alabama y ¿qué pasó?" preguntó Sugar

"Alquile un departamento, y salí a buscar trabajo." dijo la latina. "Francisco comenzó a ir a una guardería, para que entablara relación con niños de su edad."

"¿En esa época, llamaste a alguien de tu vida antes de Ocala?"

"Llamé a mi casa, en Lima. Pero nadie contestó. Lo hice durante un mes y medio a distintas horas."

"¿A alguien más?"

"Si, después del segundo mes en Mobile, recordé el teléfono de los Berry" dijo Santana "Si, los padres de Rachel Berry. Así que llamé, hablé con Leroy, que es quien es policía, y cuando le dije mi nombre comenzó a desesperarse. Me preguntó donde estaba y alcancé a contestarle cuando me pareció ver a Finn caminar por la calle del lugar donde trabajaba."

"¿Te pareció?" preguntó Sugar

"Si, aunque en realidad no habían sido ilusiones mías. Horas después, cuando yo estaba buscando unas cosas en depósito y miraba las cámaras de seguridad, lo vi entrar. Mi compañero dijo que no conocía a nadie con mi descripción, y negó que me conociera cuando Finn le mostró una foto. Pero él se quedó esperando afuera de la tienda. Lo podía ver desde adentro. Me escapé por detrás, cuando terminó mi turno y fui a buscar a Francisco. Fuimos a la terminal otra vez, y dejamos Mobile."

"¿Hacia dónde?" preguntó Sugar

"Hacia Salina, Kansas"

"¿Salina?"

"Si, por lo menos ahí pudimos estar unos cuatro meses antes de que él apareciera de nuevo." dijo Santana

* * *

"Después de que el detective Puckerman y ud. se enteraran de que Santana López estaba viva y al sur del país, ¿Qué hicieron?" preguntó el agente Hotchner

"Estábamos por pedir una licencia, sin goce de sueldo, cuando el FBI solicitó formalmente que nosotros dos nos involucráramos en el caso de Santana." dijo Rachel "Nos dieron la licencia y pasamos a formar parte de la nómina de la agencia, como consultores externos. Llegamos a Washington y ahí conocimos a quien desde entonces iba a manejar el caso como fiscal federal, Sugar Motta, firmamos el contrato y volamos hacia Ocala."

"¿Cuánto tiempo pasó entre que se enteraron y llegaron a Ocala?" preguntó Prentiss

"Aproximadamente dos semanas"

"O sea que ya estaban atrasados en cuanto a Santana y Finn por más de un mes" dijo Reid

"A Finn no tanto. Días después de que nos enteramos de que Santana estaba viva, mi papá me comunicó que Finn había sido visto en Lima" dijo Rachel "Pero no pudieron atraparlo."

"¿Qué más?" preguntó Prentiss

"En Ocala nos llevaron directamente con la agente Moore y ella nos contó lo que había sucedido. La casa, en donde habían vivido estaba todavía cerrada, así que la recorrimos. Las puertas, menos la principal, y las ventanas estaban cerradas con placas de madera y metal. Una de las habitaciones tenía una cuna, y se suponía que el hijo de Santana había dormido ahí hasta que se escaparon. Calculando que tenía cerca de 4 años."

"Rachel, tengo una duda." dijo Hotchner "Si Santana dio a luz en Ocala, ¿por qué uds. no lo supieron cuatro años atrás?¿O por lo menos la gente que realizaba la búsqueda?"

"Porque en ese lugar estaban atrasados, mucho, con la información del parto de Santana"

"¿Cómo del parto de Santana?" preguntó Hotchner

"La partida de nacimiento de Francisco tendría que haber ingresado en la base de datos nacional el mismo día que nació. Pero, debido a que Finn le dio una generosa suma de dinero a quien se encargaba de ésto, esa persona no lo hizo"

"¿Y eso como fue descubierto?" preguntó Hotchner

"Lo descubrimos nosotros cuando nos presentamos, como agentes del FBI, que es como nos habían dado orden de presentarnos, en el hospital. El hombre encargado de esta tarea, al ver la placa se largó a llorar y contó todo. La partida de nacimiento estaba ahí, en una carpeta."

"¿Finn Hudson estaba anotado como padre?" preguntó Hotchner

"No. Pero, al mismo tiempo, nos enteramos que los Fabray vigilaban constantemente todos los hospitales y clínicas del país para descubrir algún niño que haya nacido bajo el nombre de Santana López y Finn Hudson. Por eso la gran cantidad de dinero que Finn le dio a esa persona, o no anotarse como el padre de Francisco."

"Bastante rebuscado para cubrir sus pasos. Por 10 millones de dólares, tenía bastante miedo. ¿Tan poderoso es ese Fabray? Nosotros no hemos oído de él" dijo Reid

"Hace unos años atrás, el sr. Fabray se contactó con Noah y dijo que el mismo día que desaparecieron sus millones desaparecieron muchos kilos de la mejor mercadería que él vendía." explicó Rachel

"¿Eso no funcionaba como una declaración de culpabilidad?" preguntó Reid

"No, porque se lo dijo extraoficialmente y quedaba como la palabra de Noah contra la de Russell Fabray. Lo que si hicimos, fue mediante las vías legales necesarias, le pasamos la información a la DEA. Pero nada más." dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué nos fuimos del tema?" preguntó Prentiss

* * *

"Y así estuvimos unos tres años hasta Seattle" dijo Santana quien se había olvidado muchos lugares en los que había vivido, huyendo de Finn.

"Antes de llegar a Seattle, necesito hacer unas preguntas" dijo Sugar

"De acuerdo. Pero mira que se me ponen borrosos los lugares en donde estuvimos parando" dijo la latina

"Lo sé. En ese tiempo, hasta Seattle, ¿te comunicaste de nuevo con los Berry?" preguntó Sugar

"Si, creo que cada vez que nos detuvimos en un nuevo lugar. Llamaba y les comentaba donde estaba. Pero más o menos hace dos años la paranoia fue demasiado fuerte y dejé de llamar. O lo hacía, no muy seguido, cuando estábamos por dejar otro lugar."

"¿Paranoia?"

"Finn siempre me encontraba. Nunca supe como lo hizo, pero siempre estaba unos meses detrás mío y aparecía en el lugar en donde estaba. Eso solo significaba que tenía que volver a subirme a un colectivo e irme al lugar menos pensado." dijo la latina.

"¿Alguna vez le pediste dinero a los Berry?" preguntó Sugar

"No, una sola vez le pedí un favor y fue sobre alguien que hacía identidades falsas. Tenía la sensación de que Finn ya conocía las que teníamos"

* * *

"En Ocala, salvo por uno de los vecinos de Finn y la mujer policía que ayudó a Santana no fueron muy cooperadores en el tema. El vecino nos comentó que muy pocas veces vio a Santana. Nada más. El resto, decían que no iban a hablar mal de Finn. Y los policías que habían sido retirados a la fuerza del servicio, sin jubilación, ni premios, ni nada, dejaron el pueblo" explicó Rachel

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Prentiss

"Nos subimos a un auto después de hablar con el camionero y fuimos directo a Montgomery, Alabama"

"¿Por qué en auto?" preguntó Reid

"Íbamos a parar en todo el camino mostrando la foto de Santana, la más reciente que teníamos, para ver si había vuelto a pasar por ahí. O la de Finn, para ver si el también había pasado por ahí. Llegamos a Montgomery y buscamos a la mujer que había cuidado a Santana unos días, ella nos contó que Santana desapareció de la nada, mientras todo estaba bien. Nos quedamos ese día cerca de ese lugar y nos llamó a la medianoche, Finn había seguido nuestros pasos o había descubierto que Santana había estado ahí, no sabemos como. Le rompió la casa a esa mujer buscando a Santana, pero era obvio que ni ella ni Francisco se encontraban en la casa, así que se fue. Como la mujer era policía anotó el número de la patente y pudimos seguir su rastro hasta Mobile, Alabama, unos meses después. Donde, cuando nosotros llegamos, sabíamos que ella estaba. Siempre pensamos que si Santana hubiera esperado un día más, todo terminaba ese día, pero sabíamos que no era posible. Llegamos a Mobile al mismo tiempo que Finn y cuando lo vimos nos quedamos ocultos. Después de pasar días mostrando la foto de Santana, se quedó parado en la puerta de una tienda, hasta bien entrada la noche. Cuando se fue, parecía un tomate de la furia que tenía. Nosotros entramos en esa tienda a la mañana siguiente, y el hombre que estaba ahí nos contó que Santana se había ido por la puerta de atrás cuando terminó su turno. Que le había pedido la liquidación y que él sabía que ella no iba a volver. Dijo que un hombre alto se había aparecido el día anterior para preguntar también por Santana, que en ese momento creo que se llamaba Jennifer, no recuerdo, y que a él no le gustó la cara y decía que no la conocía. Nos preguntó si estaba en problemas y le dijimos que no, que intentábamos evitar que ese hombre alto la atrapara"

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Prentiss

"Desapareció otra vez. Pero como solía llamar a mis padres, siempre llegábamos unos días tarde al lugar en donde había estado. Tanto ella, como Finn después" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Prentiss

"Hasta hace dos años atrás, mas o menos, Santana llamaba a mis padres y les comunicaba donde estaba. De pronto dejó de llamar o solo llamaba cuando estaba por dejar uno de esos lugares."

"¿Cómo solucionaron este problema?" preguntó Reid

"En realidad, intentamos muchas veces adelantarnos, ver si Santana iba a algún lugar que nosotros hubiéramos adivinado. Pero no tenía un rumbo fijo, podía variar entre el norte, sur y centro del país, o seguir en alguna de esas áreas por unos meses. Solo contábamos con las llamadas a mis padres"

* * *

"¿Qué sucedió en Seattle?" preguntó Sugar

"Seattle fue genial. Era la ciudad más grande en donde me había animado a meterme. Pude alquilar algo lindo, arriesgándome a usar el dinero que le había robado a Finn y Francisco pudo ir a la escuela, durante más de unos meses. Trabajaba, conocía gente aunque nunca...nunca intenté tener una gran relación con ninguna de las personas que conocía, y sabía, que Finn iba a tardar en encontrarme ahí"

"¿Y lo hizo?"

"Si, pero pasó más de un año."

"¿Y cuándo fué que te encontró?"

"Hace 6 días"

"6 días..."

* * *

"Perdón, voy a saltarme del orden éste que están teniendo" dijo Hotchner "Pero, Rachel, me quedó una duda. ¿Alguna vez supieron algo de la familia de Santana?"

"Si, un mes después de que Santana se hubiera escapado de Finn. Nos llegó información desde Lima comentándonos que los López habían realizado una denuncia porque alguien había ingresado ilegalmente a su casa. Las huellas indicaban que había sido Finn y así supimos como la primera vez él la había encontrado en Mobile, Alabama. Él vio en el identificador varias llamadas con ese código de área. Cuando se les comunicó a los López que podía ser porque Santana había intentado comunicarse con ellos, ambos dijeron que no les interesaba. Que solo la encontráramos y nos olvidáramos de su existencia"

"Volvamos entonces, hace dos años Santana volvió a desaparecer sin dejar pistas" dijo Hotchner

"Hasta hace unos días atrás, en que apareció una foto de ella en un banco en Seattle" dijo Rachel

"Pensamos que ésta vez llegábamos antes que él, pero lamentablemente no fue así"

* * *

"Me pidieron hacer horas extras en el trabajo. La verdad, en esa cuestión tuve mucha suerte. No tengo mi diploma del secundario y muchas veces hacen miles de preguntas solo para negarte un puesto porque te vieron mal vestida" dijo Santana "Llamé a Sally, la niñera de Francisco y le pedí que lo cuidara un par de horas más. Cuando entré en la casa..." hizo una pausa porque la imagen que venía a continuación, todavía le dolía " cuando entré en la casa Sally estaba en el piso, inconsciente y Finn había hecho sentar a Francisco en una silla y lo apuntaba con un arma. Mi niño se había largado a llorar al verme y había olor a orín, y supe que se había hecho pis en los pantalones del miedo. El hombre que se supone que era su padre, lo estaba apuntando con un arma. Finn me dijo que si no nos íbamos con él, lo mataba y después me mataba a mi como había matado a Sally. Tenía solo 16 años." dijo Santana llorando.

"Ella está viva, Santana" dijo Sugar estirando una mano para tratar de calmar a la latina

"¿En serio?"

"Si, Finn la golpeó muy fuerte, pero sobrevivió."

"Qué bueno, la verdad" dijo la latina tratando de sonreír

"¿Qué pasó después?" preguntó Sugar. Sabía que llegaba al final del camino y quería terminar rápido, por Santana

"Le dije que iríamos con él, y dejó de apuntar a Francisco y me pegó. Ahí quedé inconsciente. Lo próximo que recuerdo es ir en su camioneta a toda velocidad por una autopista, él insultándome y ofreciéndome agua. Después recuerdo el cuarto de hotel al despertarme otra vez, atada en una silla y a Francisco llorando a mi lado y pidiéndome que no tome más agua de ese hombre. Pero no sabía por que. Recuerdo que Finn regresó y comenzó a golpearme y que incluso le pegó a Francisco cuando quiso meterse en el medio. Intenté soltarme de mis ataduras pero no pude, Finn me pegó un poco más y me obligó a tomar de su agua. Después, recuerdo alguien golpeando la puerta. Y después recuerdo a un hombre pegándole a Finn y a otro a mi lado desatándome y diciéndome que me calmara."

"¿Estás segura que eran los dos hombres?" preguntó Sugar

"Ya me lo habías preguntado y la respuesta es la misma. Si. Eran dos hombres. Me dieron agua de la botella de Finn y no desperté hasta un tiempo después cuando se estaban llevando a Francisco, a Finn y a mi me estaban esposando" dijo Santana

* * *

"Fue hace 6 días, llegamos a Seattle para darnos cuenta de que iba a ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar si íbamos calle por calle, casa por casa, mostrando la foto de Santana. Decidimos empezar por la zona alrededor del banco en donde había sido tomada la imagen, para darnos cuenta, unas horas más tarde, que seguramente ella no vivía cerca de ese banco, ya que estaba tratando de protegerse de un loco y proteger a su hijo. Así que volvimos a la comisaría. Ya eran cerca las 10 de la noche cuando en la comisaría donde estábamos recibieron una llamada. Era una denuncia. Una mujer y su hijo habían sido secuestrados por un hombre que había lastimado a la niñera. Una chica de 16 años. Fuimos con los oficiales a los que les asignaron el caso y cuando le mostramos a la niñera la foto de Santana nos dijo que si, que esa era Marcia De Lucca. Al mostrarle la foto de Hudson nos dijo que ese había sido el hombre que la había lastimado. Inmediatamente nos pusimos en contacto con el FBI de Seattle, quienes empezaron a buscar en las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad, hasta que encontraron una en la que claramente se veía a Finn manejando una camioneta y a Santana dormida en el asiento delantero. Se pidió una orden de búsqueda del vehículo, pero siempre llegaba a pasar todos los controles antes de que la orden llegara. Lo estuvimos persiguiendo a toda velocidad por la autopista hasta Columbus." contó Rachel

"¿Cuándo llegaron a Columbus?" preguntó Hotchner

"Ellos no sabemos bien, nosotros hace dos días atrás, a la tarde" dijo Rachel

"De acuerdo, continúe" dijo Hotchner

"Cuando llegamos, ya había un equipo del FBI trabajando en el precinto 15 y teníamos todos los policías de la ciudad a nuestra disposición. Noah y yo habíamos perdido algo importante. Era lo último, habían encontrado la camioneta de Finn en un lote de compra y venta de autos usados. Cerca del precinto 15 y por eso toda la operación se estaba llevando a cabo desde ahí. Nos pidieron que nos vayamos a descansar. Veníamos manejando sin parar durante 4 días, pero dijimos que no. Al final, mientras el FBI nos asignaba departamentos, Sugar arribaba a la ciudad y nosotros nos quedábamos dormidos en las oficinas de los detectives de homicidios, dos personas entraron en un hotel y atacaron a Finn Hudson. El llanto de Francisco por su mamá, alertó a los ocupantes de las habitaciones contiguas y éstos llamaron a la policía. Quienes se encontraron con Santana López en esa habitación" dijo Rachel

"Perdone las preguntas siguientes, Rachel, pero, ¿hay testigos de que uds. estuvieran dormidos en el período entre las 8 y las 10 de la noche en Homicidios de Columbus?" preguntó Hotchner

"No solo hay testigos sino que también hay filmaciones. En esa comisaría graban todo" dijo Rachel

"¿Lo hubiera hecho?¿Hubiera atacado a Finn Hudson como dos personas desconocidas lo hicieron?" preguntó Reid

"Si, si no hubiéramos movilizado medio país durante 9 años buscando a Santana. No, porque si lo hacía, esos años de búsqueda y papeleo y legalidades se volvía inútil" dijo Rachel

"¿Tuvo algo que ver con esos dos hombres que atacaron a Hudson?" preguntó Hotchner

"No. Insisto, hay 9 años de expedientes acumulados de cada lugar, cada entrevista, cada cosa relacionada con Santana y su desaparición. Hay un equipo del FBI que dependía de nosotros, y hay una fiscal que confío en nosotros. Para empezar, ni siquiera sabíamos en que hotel o en donde Finn estaba escondiendo a Santana y a Francisco" dijo Rachel

"¿Sabían del pasaje?" preguntó Hotchner

"No nos enteramos hasta después, cuando nos preparábamos para hablar con ella" dijo Rachel

"Interesante como evitas decir que la interrogaron" dijo Prentiss

"Es todo por hoy, Rachel, gracias" dijo Hotchner levantándose

"¿Por hoy?" preguntó Rachel

"Solo te vamos a llamar si queda alguna duda, y no nos queda ninguna. Por lo menos a mi no" dijo Hotchner

* * *

Cuando Santana salió de hablar con Sugar, decidió enviarle un mensaje (siempre y cuando se acordara como era) a Rachel, hasta que casi se llevó por delante a una persona.

"Oh, lo siento, iba..." dijo Santana hasta que vio quien era la otra persona

"Ibas caminando y enviando un mensaje. Así no funciona" dijo Rachel

"¿Te dejaron salir a despedirte antes de meterte en la cárcel?" preguntó Santana temiendo la respuesta

"No. ¿Nos vamos o no terminaste?" preguntó Rachel señalando la oficina de Sugar

"Si, ya terminé. Justo te estaba por escribir" dijo Santana siguiendo a la policía

"Genial. Vamos a casa, que tengo mucha hambre, a pesar de que comí muchas veces hoy." dijo Rachel sosteniéndole la puerta a Santana para que pase

"Quiero llamar a Francisco" dijo la latina un poco tímida

"Llamalo." dijo Rachel

El camino al departamento, el auto de Rachel se llenó con la conversación entre Santana y su hijo.


	7. Visitas Inesperadas

_Buenas!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que bien. Éste, es uno de los capítulos "nuevos" de esta historia. Si, también hay mucho diálogo, pero...cuesta. _

_Igualmente, me gusta como está quedando...ahora. Jajaja._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Feliz Año Nuevo! (no voy a publicar hasta el año que viene)_

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_

* * *

**Visitas Inesperadas**

Volvieron al departamento y mientras Rachel revisaba la heladera, Santana se quedó observándola.

"¿Crees que vas a terminar presa?" preguntó después de unos minutos dejando a Rachel completamente quieta.

"No lo creo. Sé que no va a suceder" dijo Rachel mirándola.

"Eso espero" dijo Santana y la policía logró sonreír un poco.

Después de que comieron algo el timbre sonó por toda la casa, anunciando una visita. Rachel se sorprendió porque eran casi las 12 de la noche.

"Yo abro" dijo Santana, quien en realidad quería estar durmiendo abrazada a alguien, preferentemente una policía, que estaba sentada a su lado en el sillón.

"No, Santana" dijo Rachel poniendo una mano en la pierna. "Abro yo"

"De acuerdo" dijo la latina mirando la mano de Rachel en su pierna. Había sido un contacto precavido, pero a la vez le había transmitido calor. ¿Cuánto hacía que nadie la había tocado de esa forma, con tanta seguridad? Años. Y Santana siempre recordaba que la última persona que la había tocado así, era la persona que ahora estaba caminando hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" escuchó que Rachel le preguntaba a quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

"Vine a ver como estaba" respondió una voz femenina "vine a ayudar en todo lo que pueda hacerlo, Rach"

"No entiendo cual es el problema" dijo otra voz, ésta vez era de un hombre. Santana escuchó que la puerta se cerraba y no pudo escuchar más veces.

* * *

"Quinn puedo dejarte pasar, pero no a él" dijo Rachel señalando al hombre que estaba al lado de la rubia. "Lo siento, sr. Fabray" agregó "Pero Santana teme mucho la compañía de los hombres, incluso la de las mujeres."

"Esta bien, lo entiendo. He estado escuchando por ahí que Hudson no se portó como un hombre con ella" dijo el hombre, canoso pero atractivo para su edad.

"Mas allá de eso, sr. Fabray, además, yo estoy siendo investigada por lo que le sucedió a Finn cuando estaban en esa habitación de hotel. Antes de que encontráramos a Santana" dijo Rachel mirándolo fijamente. Quinn miraba la interacción entre su padre, a quien había encontrado en la puerta del edificio y la pequeña policía.

"Entiendo. Esoty seguro de que no hay pruebas en contra de uds. Además de que estoy seguro de que uds. no tienen nada que ver con la golpiza contra Finn" dijo Russell concentrando su mirada en Rachel. Luego, suspiró, cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz. "Estuve pensando, mucho. No me importa lo que ella le robó a Finn, la ha pasado muy mal. Espero que ese dinero la haya ayudado en su escape" diciendo esto dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el ascensor.

"Sr. Fabray" dijo Rachel con un tono de advertencia que pocas veces alguien había escuchado que usara.  
"No se preocupe. No voy a hacer nada más. Por lo menos yo" dijo Russell justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrían.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Quinn señalando entre su padre y la policía.

"No tengo idea. ¿Qué hacía el acá?" le preguntó Rachel

"Me lo encontré abajo" dijo Quinn

"¿Qué haces acá?" preguntó Rachel bajando el tono de su voz.

"Quiero ver como esta. Al fin y al cabo también era mi amiga." dijo Quinn, con dolor en la voz.

"Lo sé, pero...ha sido un día muy largo para las dos" dijo Rachel

"Me enteré, solo quiero verla y después vuelvo al hotel" dijo la rubia y Rachel asintió. Golpeó la puerta para anunciar que iba a volver a entrar y Quinn la miró con una ceja levantada.

"No hagas movimientos bruscos, por favor" dijo Rachel entrando y viendo el rostro temoroso de Santana mirando hacia la puerta. En el momento en que vio a la persona que venía detrás, comenzó a palidecer pero escuchó un ruido y volvió la vista a Rachel, quien ahora estaba a su lado y despacio apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la latina.

"Vino a ver como estabas" dijo suavemente.

Quinn, ante el rostro de terror de Santana se había quedado completamente quieta, esperando algo. Se sorprendió al ver que Rachel le decía algo y que Santana asentía tragando saliva y volviendo su mirada a la rubia.

"Hola Quinn" dijo la latina y Quinn no sabía como vencer ahora las ganas que tenía de ir corriendo a abrazar a su amiga porque realmente la había extrañado, a pesar de toda el agua pasada entre ellas dos.

"Hola San" dijo la rubia y camino despacio hasta sentarse al frente de ella, en el sillón.

"Las dejo solas" dijo Rachel, quien inmediatamente sintió la mano de Santana entre las suyas. "No las dejo solas." agregó volviendo hacia su lugar en el sillón.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Quinn quien miraba como Santana intentaba mantener dentro de su rango visual a Rachel, porque tenía miedo. ¿Qué le había hecho Finn Hudson para que Santana López temiera incluso a las mujeres?

"Pensé que me odiabas" dijo Santana sorprendiendo tanto a Quinn como a Santana por la sinceridad en sus palabras.

"Lo hice, siento mucho haberlo hecho. Pero...cuando ellos te comenzaron a buscar, cuando me di cuenta de que Finn era más de lo que nosotras pensábamos que era, cuando no apareciste, me preocupé y mucho. Y el odio dejó lugar al miedo porque quería saber que estabas bien y no lo sabíamos." dijo Quinn, también con sinceridad en su voz.

Santana la estudió unos minutos, sin darse cuenta de que había llevado una de sus manos al muslo de Rachel en donde ahora descansaba, quieta, pero sintiendo el calor de la policía, que intentaba no demostrar nada.

"No quiero hablar de él ni de nada de eso, hoy" dijo después y Quinn asintió, sonriendo. Sabía que eso quería decir que Santana estaba dispuesta a tolerar su presencia. De cierta forma, quizás más adelante podrían retomar su amistad.

* * *

Quinn se fue una hora después y bajó hasta el departamento de Brittany donde se fue escuchando las palabras de Sugar: No hagas nada, Quinn.

La rubia, había ido a quejarse a lo de su otra amiga rubia, porque esa no era la Santana que ellas conocían, Finn había roto el espíritu de esa latina quien ahora se encontraba luchando por volver a ponerse en pie y que temía estar cerca de cualquier persona. Por suerte, todas las personas involucradas en esa conversación, coincidieron que por lo menos le gustaba saber de Rachel y tenerla cerca.

Quinn dejó el edificio unas tres horas después de haber llegado y cuando se subió al taxi, miraba el teléfono celular que tenía al frente.

Cuando se bajó del vehículo y antes de entrar al hotel, marcó un número que no marcaba hacía años y habló con la persona con la que se había encontrado.

"¿Quinn?" dijo Russell Fabray del otro lado de la línea

"¿Papi?" dijo Quinn, su voz era una mezcla de niña buena con venganza.

"No sabía que era tan grave" dijo Russell.

"La destruyó. Destruyó su espíritu. Tiene miedo de muchas cosas." dijo Quinn volviendo su voz a modo neutral.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" dijo él

"Lo que quieres hacer desde que ese dinero desapareció" dijo Quinn

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Russell sorprendido

"Si, pero intenta dejar a Rachel, Noah y todos los involucrados fuera de esto. Sobre todo a Santana y a su hijo" dijo Quinn antes de terminar con la llamada.

* * *

Santana, seguía a Rachel por el departamento como si fuera un perrito perdido, quería decirle muchas cosas, pero temía la reacción de la policía y además, recién se había liberado de Finn. Aunque no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a tener después de eso. Ni si Rachel algún día la vería nuevamente como algo más que una amiga.

"¿Compraste ropa para dormir?" preguntó Rachel entrando en el cuarto. La policía se encargaba de hacer mucho ruido para que Santana supiera cuando se estaba acercando y así no sorprenderla apareciendo. Igualmente, no hacía ruidos imprevistos, por lo que Santana estaba muy agradecida.

"No, me gustó la que me diste anoche" dijo la latina poniéndose colorada

"Bueno, es tuya" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Gracias" dijo Santana y emitió un gemido cuando vio que Rachel volviá a caminar hacia la puerta. "No te vayas" agregó cuando Rachel la miró sorprendida.

"¿Quieres que me quede aquí contigo?" preguntó la policía

"Por favor" dijo Santana mirando el piso y rogando que Rachel no se diera cuenta de lo vergonzosa que estaba.

"De acuerdo, me cambio y vuelvo" dijo Rachel entrando en el cuarto de baño.

Cuando la policía volvió, Santana ya estaba debajo de las sábanas, mirando el techo. Ella se acostó a su lado.

"¿Podrías...abrazarme?" preguntó Santana después de muchos minutos de silencio.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel casi en un susurro y se puso de costado. Santana, la enfrentó y déjó que las manos de la policía rodeen su cuerpo.

"Gracias" dijo mirando las facciones de Rachel quien había cerrado los ojos.

"De nada" dijo la policía, sacando una mano de Santana. "Voy a apagar la luz, nada más" agregó cuando sintió que la latina se había tensado entre su otro brazo.

"Si" dijo Santana quien se volvió a relajar cuando ya sintió los dos brazos nuevamente en su cuerpo comenzó a relajarte.

"Espero que tengas dulces sueños, San" dijo Rachel besando la frente de la latina antes de empezar a dormirse.

"Yo también" dijo la latina pensando en los años que hacía que no tenía un par de brazos a su alrededor que la tratara con tanta suavidad. Esperaba que quizás, esto se vuelva algo constante.

Aunque, dos horas y media después, Santana seguía despierta, mirando en la oscuridad el lugar donde estaba el rostro de Rachel.

"¿Por qué sigues despierta?" preguntó la policía con voz de dormida.

"No puedo dormir" dijo la latina.

"¿Quieres hablarlo?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Santana

"Lo que no te está dejando dormir" dijo Rachel

"No puedo creer que esté libre de él." dijo Santana en voz baja, aunque el silencio de la noche en Columbus era abrumador, por lo tanto Rachel pudo escucharla. "No puedo creer que alguien esté escuchando lo que yo tengo que decir, que no se me rían en la cara o no me miren como si estuviera loca."

Rachel pudo notar en la voz que Santana necesitaba sacar muchas cosas más de las que podría haber dicho en la fiscalía y ella estaba dispuesta a escucharla.

"¿Quieres que prepare un té y seguimos hablando en la cocina?" preguntó la policía, tomando un poco de coraje y acariciando lentamente la espalda de Santana.

"¿En serio?¿No quieres dormir?" preguntó la latina

"Santana, te estoy buscando hace años. No me molesta para nada escucharte. Sabes que me importas y quiero que estés bien. Tú y Franciso" dijo Rachel sacando de una vez por todas sus manos de alrededor de la latina y encendiendo la luz para ir a la cocina y hacer lo que había dicho que iba a hacer.

Santana la siguió unos pocos minutos después.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en un lugar donde varios criminales de Columbus solían reunirse a tomar algo, un hombre que de criminal tenía mucho pero visualmente no lo parecía.

Ingresó en el establecimiento y fue hasta el fondo del lugar, pasando entre borrachos, fumadores y nubes de humo que mezclaban diferentes tipos de tabaco, y otras cosas, que precisamente no era tabaco. Pasó entre palabras de algunas personas que no soportaban la limpieza y entre miradas extrañas. Golpeó una puerta y no esperó que nadie le permitiera pasar, de todas formas no iba a escucharlo con el ruido del bar. Bajó escaleras hasta el sótano, donde la peor de las pesadillas de cualquier persona honesta se reunía en una mesa de póker. Si los olores en el bar de la superficie eran casi inaguantables, los olores en el sótano eran insoportables.

El hombre evitó demostrar las arcadas que estaban teniendo, pero pidió hablar a solas con otro hombre dentro de la habitación.

Salió del bar dos horas después, con una sonrisa y una billetera vacía.

* * *

"Nunca pensé que uds. me buscarían." dijo Santana agarrando con fuerza la taza de té que Rachel le había preparado. Tenía un suave olor a frutilla y eso le gustaba. "Cuando estaba ahí, encerrada, a veces me imaginaba que alguien estuviera afuera, repartiendo volantes con mi cara, preguntando si me habían visto. Cuando agarraba los cartones de leche que él había comprado, me imaginé que algún día iba a ver mi cara, pero nunca lo hice. Por lo tanto, cuando escapé, lo primero que quería era estar con Francisco lo más lejos de ese hombre. Bueno, después de que la policía me había rechazado. Lamentablemente eso no ayudó a que intentara muchas cosas después. Y después con tus padres, Rachel. Él siempre aparecía unos días después de que yo hablara con ellos y tenía terror. Terror de que algún día me alcanzara. Bueno, sabemos como salió todo después de que me alcanzó."

Rachel solo la observaba, absorviendo cada una de sus palabras, podría llegar a hacerle cientos de preguntas y aún así sabía que Santana no iba a mejorar. Tenía que dejar que cada palabra que la latina contara sobre esos años, salga de ella, ella no podía perseguirla.

"Pero siempre me pregunté porque no había tomado en cuenta las palabras que Noah y vos me habían dicho antes de desaparecer. Y realmente, no puedo ahora saber "que hubiera pasado, si" porque no pasó. Me encantaría poder volver atrás y aceptar todo lo que sentía por vos en aquel entonces"

Rachel seguía mirándola y ante la última parte, un poco de dolor cruzó por su mirada, ya que ella seguía sintiendo cosas por Santana pero no pretendía obligarla a estar con ella. Y mucho menos si la latina no sentía nada por ella.

"No podía dejar de buscarte" fueron las palabras que dijo Rachel en ese momento. "Cuando desapareciste, más allá de lo que yo sentía o no hacia vos, no importaba. Porque le temía a Finn y temía lo que podía llegar a hacer contigo. Ese era mi mayor miedo Santana. Quizás, con el tiempo fue dejando de importarme lo que entre nosotras había pasado y comenzó a importarme lo que estaba pasando contigo. No dormía durante días esperando un movimiento por parte de Carol. Cada vez que escuchaba que habían realizado un allanamiento en cuarteles de una organización de trata de blancas, me preguntaba si ibas a aparecer ahí. Pero mi mayor miedo era que Finn te maltratara hasta matarte. Que nunca podría volver a verte. Cuando apareciste en esa foto, apenas escapaste, yo ya estaba perdiendo todo tipo de esperanzas. Y saber que estabas viva, me las devolvió y comenzamos con una nueva historia para tratar de llegar a tu lado antes que él"

"Gracias" dijo Santana "No sé si algún día voy a poder encontrar la manera perfecta para agradecerte el hecho de que me hayas buscado todos estos años"

"¿Puedo abrazarte?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, por supuesto" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie y abriendo los brazos para que la policía entrara en ellos.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, solo sintiéndose bien entre los brazos de la otra, Rachel decidió hablar.

"Vamos a dormir, no sé que nos espera el día de mañana"

"De acuerdo." mientras caminaban hacia la habitación, Santana decidió hacer una pregunta "¿Crees que podemos ir un día de estos a Lima así estoy con Francisco?"

Rachel la observó unos segundos, antes de preguntar "¿Estás lista para volver a Lima?"

"Tengo una razón para hacerlo, además sería por un día o como mucho dos" dijo Santana

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel "Veré como podemos hacer, con Sugar y con el FBI"

Santana, aunque tardó en dormirse, no tuvo demasiadas pesadillas esa noche.


	8. Lima

****_Buenas! _

_Como empezaron el año? Espero que muy bien! _

_Nuevo capítulo, que subo sin tener terminado el siguiente, porque estoy decidiendo unas cosas sobre el mismo. Porque en este, hay un giro en la historia..._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo!_

_Saludos enormes!_

_Lore!_

* * *

**Lima**

Rachel decidió hablar con el FBI y Sugar al día siguiente de la propuesta de Santana. Por alguna extraña razón, tuvo que hacerlo vía teléfono, ya que la latina no quiso quedarse sola y tenían que esperar la visita de Quinn.

Aunque, sin saberlo, fue Brittany quien les dijo que Quinn había tenido que volver a Washington de urgencia durante la madruga, después de que Rachel y Santana hubieran pasado toda la mañana esperándola.

"Vamos" dijo Rachel levantándose y estirando una mano para que Santana la agarrara y se levantara del sofá, quien antes de cuestionar algo, la agarró.

"¿A dónde?" preguntó la latina mientras miraba hacia alrededor buscando algo

"A comer. Tengo hambre y no tenemos nada para comer" dijo Rachel agarrando su bolso y el de Santana. "¿Tienes tu celular?"

"Si" dijo la latina y caminó con ella hacia la puerta.

"¿Vienes Britt?" preguntó Rachel y la melena rubia de su amiga pasó volando feliz (aunque con cuidado) cerca de ellas.

* * *

Mientras caminaban buscando un restaurante para comer cerca del departamento, Rachel notó el vehículo siguiéndolas e instintivamente puso una mano en la espalda de Santana. No iba a dejar que se le escapara de nuevo o se le perdiera o le sucediera algo. No creía poder soportarlo.

Fue mientras miraban una vidriera llena de jueguetes, que vio en el reflejo a uno de los agentes del FBI en la vereda de en frente observándolas.

"Supongo que era obvio" susurró y Santana la estaba mirando y vio mover sus labios.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó

"¿Quieres comprarle algo a Francisco?" dijo Rachel señalando la vidriera y Brittany estalló de alegría.

"No tengo demasiado dinero y no quiero..." comenzó a decir Santana pero Brittany comenzó a empujar a las morenas hacia dentro de la tienda, en donde comenzó a elegir cosas para el niño.

"¿Qué le gusta?" preguntó Rachel mirando un estante lleno de figuras de acción.

"No sé, nunca le pude comprar demasiados juguetes, a pesar del dinero que le robamos a Finn, solo tenía una pelota de fútbol con la que podía pasar horas" explicó

"Genial" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la sección donde estaban las pelotas seguida por Santana quien miraba de reojo a Brittany

"¿Va a comprar todo eso?" preguntó la latina mirando todo lo que estaba acumulando la rubia

"No, ya le avisé a Sugar, está viniendo. Es la única que puede calmarla. ¿Crees que ésta le gustará?" preguntó mirando el balón que tenía en las manos.

"Le encantará, pero no es necesario" dijo Santana.

"Cuando quedaste embarazada" comenzó a decir la policía poniéndose colorada "Pensé que quizás, cuando fuera más grande, podía llegar a ser su tía y jugar con él, cada vez que los visitara. O con ella. Déjame aprovechar este momento de relativa paz"

Santana sentía sus defensas ante esta morena comenzar a fallar, pero solo asintió, pensando otra vez en las decisiones que la llevaron a donde estaban.

"Te dije que Sugar iba a venir" dijo Rachel señalando a donde estaba Brittany y su esposa discutiendo.

"Gracias. Adoro la excitación que tiene Brittany por conocer a Francisco pero es demasiado." dijo la latina en voz baja.

"¡Las espero afuera!" gritó Brittany saliendo con Sugar.

"Vamos" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la caja para pagar el balón y seguir con el paseo.

* * *

Volvieron con bolsas de compra, ya que habían decidido ir a un supermercado, además de que Rachel había comprado un par de cosas más para Francisco, como ropa. Había logrado hacer varios pucheros que convencieron a Santana.

Noah las estaba esperando en el pasillo del departamento y se movió lo más despacio para no perturbar a Santana, a pesar de que la latina en ningún momento había reaccionado mal en su contra.

"¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó mirando a su compañera

"Si, vamos al cuarto. Ya vengo Santana" dijo siguiendo a su primo

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó cuando estaban detras de la puerta.

"Nos están siguiendo, eso pasa" dijo Noah sentándose en la cama

"¿Piensas hacer algo ilegal y por eso te preocupa?" preguntó la pequeña policía sentándose a su lado.

"No...es que...soy un policía, no deberían seguirme"

"Yo también y sin embargo me estuvo siguiendo el FBI todo el día."

"¿En serio?"

"Si"

"Deben haber recibido algún tipo de advertencia"

"Quinn estuvo anoche acá, apareció con Russell, aunque no lo dejé entrar. Después, cuando vio a Santana se le cambió el rostro y salió con esa mirada" dijo Rachel como recordando "Hoy al final no vino a hablar con Santana"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Noah

"Quinn más Russell, no es una buena combinación" dijo Rachel

"Quinn mantiene a raya a Russell. Si están en el mismo estado Russell no vende drogas ni realiza ningún tipo de operación ilegal."

"Noah...a Quinn no le gustó ésta Santana. Sé que anoche después de estar con nosotras, fue a hablar con Sugar y Brittany. Sugar me comentó que por la mirada le pidió que no hiciera nada."

"¿Dices que hoy se fue?"

"Si, estoy segura que hoy se fue"

"Rach...esto no me gusta."

"Ven a Lima con nosotras"

"¿Qué?"

"A mi tampoco me gusta, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir con nuestra vida. Si Russell o cualquier otra persona intentan terminar con la vida de Finn, no podemos hacer nada. Yo no voy a hacer nada. A pesar de lo que le hizo a Santana, si estoy en alguna situación en la que estoy presenciando un atentado contra la vida de ese inútil malnacido hijo de puta e idiota Finn Hudson, voy a salvarle la vida solo para subirlo en el estrado y esperar el momento en que lo declaren culpable. Y que así, pueda pasar el resto de su vida pudriéndose en la cárcel, en donde van a hacerle peores cosas que las que él le hizo a Santana"

"Hacía años que no te escuchaba decir un discurso tan largo" dijo Noah riendo. "¿Cuándo se van a Lima?"

"Pensaba salir mañana, pero quizás...sea mejor hoy" dijo Rachel mirando por la ventana.

"De acuerdo." dijo Noah levantándose. "Voy a buscar mis cosas"

Santana estaba sentada en el sillón, mirando la pantalla de la televisión, cuando los dos salieron de la habitación y esperó hasta estar a solas con Rachel para mirarla.

"¿Le salvarías la vida?" preguntó sorprendida.

"¿Sabes lo que le hacen a los golpeadores de mujeres en prisión?" preguntó Rachel sentándose a su lado "Es casi tan malo como lo que le hacen a los pedófilos. Si él casi destruye tu espíritu en prisión van, definitivamente, a destruir el de él"

"Gracias" dijo Santana suavemente y abrazándola.

"Ve a preparar todo, salimos hacia Lima en una hora" dijo Rachel acariciando la espalda de la latina antes de separarse.

* * *

Casi con el sol ocultándose, y el asiento trasero de un auto lleno de regalos, y compras (como habían ido al supermercado antes de salir para Lima, decidieron llevarse las compras hacia el pueblo, así las utilizaban allá) Rachel y Santana atravesaron el cartel de "Bienvenidos a Lima".

La latina, miraba sorprendida cada calle que había cambiado en el transcurso de los 9 años de su desaparición y había agarrado, inconscientemente, la mano que tenía Rachel sobre la palanca de cambios.

Recordó el camino hacia la casa de Rachel y cuando vio una pequeña figura en el portal de esa casa que le traía recuerdos de su adolescencia saludando efusivamente el vehículo, junto a dos figuras más grandes, casi no espera que la policía detuviera el auto.

Corrió hacia su hijo como si fueran años que no lo veía, a pesar de ser días y hablar constantemente con él. Los Berry, Leroy y Hiram, la abrazaron mientras ella seguía abrazando a su hijo, quien la abrazaba como una sonrisa. Pocas veces Santana había visto esa sonrisa en su hijo.

Rachel, mientras tanto, se había quedado viendo la escena con una sonrisa, mientras de reojo miraba el auto que las había seguido desde Columbus.

* * *

Después de cenar, Santana se dirigió al cuarto que los Berry habían preparado para Francisco y se acostó con él hasta que quedó dormido. Bajó despacio las escaleras y se quedó quieta al escuchar su nombre en la conversación que estaban teniendo.

"¿Cómo está Santana?" preguntó uno de los padres de Rachel y la policía lo miró y giró la cabeza hacia las escaleras. A pesar de que no podía ver si Santana había bajado o no, estaba segura de que había escuchado algo.

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?" respondió y caminó hacia las escaleras, haciendo ruido para no asustar a la latina que estaba detrás de la pared.

"Lo siento" dijo Santana en voz baja cuando se encontró cara a cara con Rachel. Después, la siguió hasta el living en donde estaban los Berry sentados, esperando a su hija.

"Lamentamos esto, Santana" dijo Leroy

"Esta bien." dijo la latina ocupando un lugar al lado de la policía.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Hiram. Desde que habían terminado de cenar y se habían ubicado en el living, el padre más pequeño de la policía no dejaba de mirar hacia afuera, cada vez más preocupado.

"¿Si?" preguntó la policía

"¿Quién las está siguiendo?" preguntó Hiram sacando por primera vez la vista de la ventana y mirando a su hija.

Rachel suspiró, porque sintió que Santana se tensaba a su lado.

"El FBI" dijo la policía.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Leroy.

"Creo que es por la súbita aparición y desaparición de Quinn Fabray." dijo Rachel

"¿Quinn?" preguntaron los padres, mientras Santana miraba fijamente a la policía.

"Quinn apareció anoche en el departamento, con Russell" dijo Rachel. "Supongo que tienen miedo de que haga algo ilegal. También están siguiendo a Noah"

"¿No fue suficiente con el interrogatorio al que te sometieron ayer?" preguntó Santana

"Si y no. Russell es uno de los hombres más buscado de este país y anoche como si nada entró en un edificio donde la mayoría de sus inquilinos son policías o miembros de alguna fuerza del orden en particular. Salió del mismo tal y como entró, sin ser detectado o reconocido. Y fue al departamento que estamos ocupando temporalmente" explicó la policía, fallando en notar que Santana esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en el "estamos". "Además, de que Quinn después de hablar con nosotras, habló con Sugar y después se fue a su hotel y viajó a Washington sin reunirse con nosotras como había dicho"

"Bueno, pero puede haber tenido una urgencia" dijo Leroy muy poco convencido.

"Me pregunto que estará tramando Russell" dijo Hiram

"Igualmente, no me siento muy incómoda con el FBI detrás nuestro. Al contrario. Si algo le sucede a ese intento de ser humano que es Finn Hudson, sé que puedo estar tranquila de que yo no tuve nada que ver y que Noah tampoco" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué puede sucederle?" preguntó Santana. No tenía ninguna emoción en la voz.

"Hizo enojar mucho a Russell" dijo Leroy mirando por la ventana y detectando el auto que había seguido a su hija. "Lo hizo enojar tanto, que Lima se convirtió por unos meses en un lugar anárquico en cuanto a organizaciones criminales. No teníamos ninguna forma de controlarlo hasta que se dio cuenta que también tenía que buscarte. Nos vimos de pronto con muchos medios para tu búsqueda, pero lo importante era encontrar a Finn. Él quería matarlo con sus propias manos. Una vez hicimos un allanamiento en un galpón, tenía que ver con un robo, nos encontramos con una reunión de familias mafiosas del estado. Russell la encabezaba. No pudimos detener a nadie y el ni siquiera se enojó con nosotros" el padre de la policía suspiró y miró hacia el techo. "Finn Hudson lo hizo quedar como un idiota. Todos conocían a Finn y sabían que no tenía demasiado cerebro, pero por alguna razón, logró escaparse con 10 millones de dólares y una cantidad, desconocida todavía, de cocaína de alta pureza. En los barrios bajos se rumoreaba que era una cantidad que si se vendía en ese estado, generaba más de 30 veces la cantidad de dinero que Finn le había robado"

"Las otras familias no se tomaron bien el hecho de que Finn también robó parte de la mercancía que le correspondía a él" continuó Rachel "por lo tanto, Hudson se convirtió en el ladrón más buscado del país. No solo por la policía, sino también por cada organización mafiosa de cualquier ascendencia."

"Guau" dijo Santana

* * *

Mientras los Berry, Santana y Francisco cenaban, alguien había entrado al Hospital Central de Columbus con una misión en la cabeza.

Subió por las escaleras y cuando llegó a su piso destino, caminó hasta ver a los policías custodiando la habitación en donde se encontraba la persona a la que tenía que visitar. Comprobó que en su bolsillo se encontrara el paquete y marcó un número para decir que iba a esperar.

* * *

Noah, decidió ir a visitar a Rachel y caminó hasta la casa de su prima. Nunca dejó de sentir el auto del FBI detrás suyo.

Entró cuando todos estaban en el living hablando de Russell y como contó que la noche era hermosa, todos decidieron salir a disfrutarla.

Santana y Rachel se sentaron en los escalones superiores de las escaleras de entrada, Leroy y Hiram se adueñaron de la mecedora que había en la galería y Noah se apoyó contra uno de los postes al lado de los escalones.

No habían estado ni dos minutos ahí, cuando los dos agentes del FBI que habían seguido a los policías desde Columbus a Lima se acercaron al grupo de personas.

"Detectives, necesitamos hablar con uds." dijo la mujer, que Rachel reconoció como Emily Prentiss.

Noah y ella caminaron hacia ellos y escucharon las palabras que los agentes tenían que decirles. Santana, notó la sorpresa en el rostro de Rachel y deseaba saber que estaba pasando.

"Teníamos micrófonos en sus departamentos, también" dijo Derek Morgan, el otro agente que los había seguido.

"Por lo tanto..." dijo Noah

"Sabemos muy bien que sospechaban que algo iba a pasar y que vinieron para acá para demostrar que estaban libres de sospechas." dijo el agente Morgan.

"Imagino que también tenían cámaras en el pasillo de mi departamento" dijo Rachel. Sabía que era una práctica común, sobre todo cuando los policías estaban siendo investigados por el FBI.

"Si, y micrófonos. Por lo tanto sabemos que anoche hiciste que Russell Fabray se marchara del edificio y no dijiste ni implicaste nada, que llevara a lo que sucedió hoy" dijo Prentiss.

* * *

Mientras Santana acostaba a Francisco, el hombre oculto en las sombras encontró su oportunidad de entrar en la habitación.

Robó una bata de la sala de descanso de los médicos y caminó hacia la habitación, en donde los policías, concentrados en el escándalo al final del pasillo, lo ignoraron. Entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Hudson estaba dormido. Observó los sueros y sus vías, y caminó hacia la que más le iba a servir. Sacó el paquete de su bolsillo, sacó lo necesario y comenzó a inyectar la primer jeringa en el lugar indicado para medicinas extras que iban con el suero.

Cuando terminó con la primera, y aumentó el conteo de gotas del suero, despertó a Finn quien al verlo, lo miró aterrorizado.

Se puso a trabajar con la segunda jeringa llena que tenía, mientras miraba a Hudson con una sonrisa malvada.

"Dicen" dijo cuando terminó de inyectar el líquido en el suero y comenzó a observar como la mirada de Finn se volvía brillosa "Que si uno quiere hacer un trabajo bien, debe hacerlo él mismo." Se sentó entonces en la cama y miraba como Finn comenzaba a perderse. Su mirada le decía todo, y el sonido de los aparatos alrededor, le daban satisfacción.

"Esos dos idiotas que envié al hotel tendrían que haberte matado. Pero no lo hicieron."

El pulso cardíaco de Finn se disparó, y el hombre miró como comenzaba a convulsionar.

"Lamentablemente, le robaste a la persona equivocada" dijo el hombre levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Por lo menos, se dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras, cuando le pedía a algunos de los suyos que distrajeran a toda una sala de un hospital, durante más de 15 minutos, éstos lo hacían.

Cuando las enfermeras notaron la alerta en los monitores y le avisaron a un médico, Finn Hudson convulsionaba en la cama, echando una espuma blanca por la boca. Su pulso se había vuelto errático hasta que en la pantalla solo quedó una línea recta. A pesar de la resucitación, no lograron volverlo a la vida. Y a pesar de todo, una hora después, no sabían que había llevado a ese muchacho a la muerte.

* * *

Rachel no dijo nada cuando Noah se fue con los agentes del FBI y sus padres, se miraron entendiendo que tenían que dejarla sola con la latina.

La policía, sacudió su cabeza y se sentó nuevamente al lado de Santana, mirando la calle iluminada por farolas y silenciosa.

A lo lejos se oía el motor del auto que se había llevado a su primo y un agente del FBI seguía haciendo guardia frente a la casa.

"Se terminó, Santana" dijo Rachel firmenmente, poniéndo una mano sobre la de la latina, quien la miraba sin entender nada.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana. De terminarse, podían terminarse muchas cosas. Por lo tanto, no sabía a que se refería su amiga.

"Finn fue declarado muerto hace unos 10 minutos" dijo Rachel y Santana, a pesar de todo, lloró cuando la noticia entró en el fondo de su mente. En ese lugar en donde estaba su antiguo espíritu, escondido y lleno de pena por si misma.

"¿Cómo?" logró preguntar ante una sorprendida Rachel. Las lágrimas no se las esperaba.

"No saben todavía" dijo la policía.

Santana, entonces, giró su cuerpo y abrazó a Rachel, para llorar.

Se preguntaba porque lloraba por el hombre que le había hecho tanto mal. Quizás, Rachel la estaba malinterpretando.

Santana en realidad lloraba porque por fin era libre.


	9. Sospechas en el horizonte ilimitado

_Buenas! _

_Uno cortito mientras tengo esta extraña semana. Además, no quiero que piensen que dejé de escribirla. Sigue costándome mucho, pero sigo escribiéndola. _

_Tiene un no sé que._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_**Vichyta:** en esta vas viendo como sigue, jajajajaa, gracias por la review! Besos!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**Sospechas en el horizonte ilimitado**

Santana despertó sintiendo un par de brazos a su alrededor, y de pronto, el nombre de Finn vino a su mente, y recordó la noticia que habían recibido la noche anterior. Miró a quien la estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos, y pudo ver el calmo rostro de Rachel a su lado.

Intentó salir del abrazo, quería ir al baño y ver a Francisco. Tenía que darle la noticia, aunque sabía que a Francisco mucho no le iba a importar, a pesar de ser su padre. Rachel, se movió un poco en sueños cuando Santana salió de su abrazo, pero continuó durmiendo.

Santana, se quedó parada al costado de la cama mirándola. Cuando la urgencia fue más fuerte, corrió hacia el cuarto de baño y después salió, caminando despacio hacia la habitación donde se suponía que estaría Francisco.

El niño no estaba y pensó que estaría abajo con los padres de Rachel, pero se encontró con silencio y una nota que decía que habían decidido ir al pueblo vecino a comprar unas cosas con el niño. Santana sonrió, sabiendo que los padres de Rachel habían ayudado a que su hijo tuviera un poco más de confianza en los hombres y que le hacían pasar buenos momentos.

Decidió preparse un café y deambular por la casa mientras esperaba que Rachel despertara o que su hijo volviera.

Unos minutos después, encontró una puerta que supuso que iba al sótano, y como no lo vio tan tétrico ni tan oscuro bajó a ver que podían tener los Berry ahí abajo.

Se llevó mucha sorpresa cuando vio un pequeño cine, y una oficina, separados solo por una pared muy fina. Caminó hacia la oficina y su sorpresa fue mayor.

Sobre un enorme mapa de Estados Unidos, estaba su nombre. En el mapa, había distintas líneas de distintos colores, alfileres de colores marcando distintos lugares, todo con un orden estipulado. Sobre la mesa, que había en el centro de la habitación, había una gran caja llena de archivos, en otra de las paredes, había varias fotos de Santana en toda su vida, y en grande, una foto de ella entrando en la comisaría de Ocala. Y una foto de Finn, perdida entre todo lo demás que representaba a Santana, y la palabra buscado y peligroso.

Se sentó en la única silla que había, y se quedó observando todo. Se dio cuenta que no había terminado solo para ella, sino también para sus amigos, que la habían buscado incansablemente durante todos los años en que ella estuvo fuera de ese pueblo.

Se dio cuenta, de que quizás, la muerte de Finn cerraba toda una etapa no solo terrorífica para ella, sino mala para las personas que se preocuparon por ella. Y se dio cuenta, de que mucha parte del dolor que Finn le había causado, se había ido disipando desde que salió de la comisaría en Columbus y comenzó a estar en la casa de Rachel. Solo habían pasado 5 días, pero tener a gente que se preocupaba genuinamente por uno hacía maravillas, se dijo antes de levantarse y volver a la parte superior de la casa.

"Le voy a decir a mis padres que ya pueden desmantelar esa habitación" dijo la voz de Rachel a sus espaldas, mientras ella cerraba la puerta del sótano despacio.

"Fue...sorprendente" dijo Santana girando para mirar a Rachel a los ojos "¿Desde cuándo está?"

"Apenas desapareciste ese día con Finn" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la cocina y Santana siguiéndola por detrás, cuando Rachel se detuvo, sintió un par de brazos agarrándola por detrás y pegándola al cuerpo de Santana.

"Gracias" dijo la latina en su oído y comenzó a llorar de vuelta. Rachel, no supo como, pero giró dentro de los brazos de la latina para abrazarla e intentar consolarla.

* * *

Cuando los padres de Rachel y Francisco regresaron a la casa, se encontraron con las dos morenas sentadas en el sofá, mirando la televisión. Hiram y Leroy notaron que había sucedido algo, por los ojos hinchados de Santana y la mirada preocupada de su hija. Aunque, sabían que era algo que ellas dos solas probablemente debían resolver.

"Mami" dijo Francisco corriendo hacia Santana quien sonrió al ver a su hijo. "Estuvimos comprando un montón de cosas y riendo cuando vimos a un señor comenzar a patear su auto porque se lo había chocado cuando estaba queriendo subir"

"Me alegro hijo" dijo Santana abrazándolo. "Tenemos que hablar"

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el niño "¿Tenemos que volver a irnos?" la tristeza fue clara en la voz de Francisco y Santana miró rápidamente a Rachel. No sabía porque, pero quizás la diva la ayudaría en cuanto a lo que tenía que decirle.

"Todo lo contrario" dijo Rachel y Francisco la miró mientras pensaba que significaba contrario.

"No tenemos que seguir escondiéndonos" dijo Santana intentando saber como le iba a explicar a su hijo de 9 años que el hombre que había ayudado a traerlo al mundo estaba muerto.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el niño

"A Finn le pasó algo y...ya no nos va a poder hacer más daño" dijo Santana.

Rachel, observaba la escena pensando en si levantarse y dejarlos solos o quedarse.

"¿Tú te hiciste cargo de él?" preguntó el niño mirando a la policía quien se sorprendió.

"No" respondió Rachel. "Alguien más se hizo cargo de él"

"¿Un policía?" preguntó Francisco.

"No, un hombre malo" dijo Santana

"¿Más malo qué él?" fue la respuesta de un niño de 9 años.

"Vamos a comer" dijo Leroy asomándose por la puerta, había escuchado la conversación y sabía que lo mejor ahora era dejar descansar la mente del niño.

"Tu hijo es sincero" dijo Rachel levantándose "Hasta en eso se parece a ti"

* * *

Una hora después, Rachel recibía una llamada de Sugar.

"_Por favor, dime sobre todas las cosas que ni tú ni Puckerman sabían que algo iba a pasarle" _dijo la fiscal cuando Rachel le respondió.

"Veo que sigues teniendo una fé impresionante en nosotros" dijo la policía.

"_Por favor. Si supiera que pueden llegar a ser tan idiotas como para hacerle algo a Finn no los hubiera estado apoyando todo este tiempo" _

"¿Sabes algo más?"

"_Quinn está inalcanzable. En serio. Ni siquiera le responde las llamadas a Brittany. Uds. dos están libres de toda sospecha, ya que desde que tuvieron el interrogatorio con el FBI los estaban siguiendo. Además de pinchar todos sus teléfonos."_

"¿Cuál es la razón por la que están buscando a Quinn?" preguntó Rachel levantándose de la mesa, donde las otras tres personas y un niño la miraban escuchando cada palabra que ella pronunciaba. Los ojos de Santana se abrieron al escuchar la pregunta de Rachel.

"_Bueno, el agente que te estaba siguiendo la noche que ella apareció, decidió que lo mejor era seguirla. Supimos que utilizó un teléfono descartable para llamar a otro teléfono descartable. Inmediatamente tuvo que viajar por una urgencia de nuevo a Washington, y una noche después Hudson está muerto" _

"No creo que tenga nada que ver con Quinn"

"_¿Vas a defenderla?¿Tienes pruebas para hacerlo? Recuerda bien que si no los hubieran estado siguiendo, Puckerman y tú estarían tras las rejas ahora intentando demostrar su inocencia" _

"Pero Quinn odia a Russell. Además, no creo que tenga un celular descartable."

"_¿Por qué lo dices?" _

"¿Te imaginas si alguien encuentra el celular descartable que utilizó Quinn? Eso puede llegar a ser una noticia de tintes internacionales. Trabaja junto al ministerio de Defensa de la nación, Sugar"

"_Eso no tiene nada que ver, Rachel."_

"¿Qué pruebas hay hasta ahora?"

"_¿Contra Quinn? Ninguna"_

"Cuando tengas una prueba contra Quinn seguiremos discutiendo el tema. ¿Se sabe algo maś?"

"_Si, se sabe que fue Russell quien entró en la habitación de Finn" _

"Me dijo que él no iba a hacer nada maś"

"_Sabes bien que solo una persona puede hacerlo salir de su escondite" _

"Esa no es una prueba"

"_Lo siento. También tenemos el resultado toxicológico de los análisis de Finn realizados durante la autopsia. Fue una mezcla muy rara. En su sangre había morfina, heroína y arsénico"_

"Guau"

"_No sé si lo quiso hacer pasar por una sobredosis o qué" _

"Lamentablemente, Finn no va a pudrirse en la cárcel. Que era lo que más me hubiera gustado"

"_Tengo que dejarte. Brittany está teniendo una crisis con su celular y el contestador de Quinn" _

"Gracias por avisarme" dijo Rachel cortando la llamada y mirando la calle de Lima. Extrañamente esa calle ahora le traía paz. Antes solo quería subirse a un auto y recorrer el país buscando a la latina que ahora estaba sentada en la cocina comiendo junto a sus padres.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Quinn?" la pregunta de Santana la sobresaltó. Y la latina se dio cuenta, pero la diva no se movió.

"Creen que está implicada en la súbita aparición de Russell con la sola misión de matar a Finn" dijo Rachel.

"Por lo menos ya no siguen sospechando de uds" dijo Santana y cuando Rachel giró, la vio parada a su lado.


	10. Pensando Demasiado

_Buenas! _

_Como estoy medio complicada, subo uno más de esto antes de demorar más semanas. Quería subirlo antes, pero me está costando el cierre. _

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y probablemente vuelva con alguno la primer semana de febrero._

_Gracias por las reviews, follows y alerts. _

_**Vichyta: **perdón por demorar en las actualizaciones, por lo menos ya se acabó el drama, drama, drama. Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por la review! Besos!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**Pensando demasiado.**

Era uno de esos días hermosos. Con un sol en lo alto, calentando cada minuto y otorgando sombras hermosas. Pero Santana López, pensaba que no debía disfrutar la belleza del terreno aunque sus ojos buscaban constantemente las hojas en los árboles, las formas de las pocas nubes que estaban en el cielo, las inclinaciones de los árboles. Pensaba que no debía disfrutarla, porque en ese momento, en algún lugar del cementerio comunitario de Lima, en una fosa común, estaba siendo enterrado el padre de su hijo.

Rachel, mientras tanto, había desaparecido rumbo a quien sabe donde a hacer quien sabe que cosa y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

Por un lado, desde hacía tres semanas, desde el día que se enteró de la muerte de Finn ella se había liberado de ciertas cadenas, y se había vuelto mucho más física con la diva. Si es que eso quería darle a entender algo a Rachel.

Saber que Finn ya no podía seguirla por el país, o golpearla, había dejado libre un pájaro que Santana pensaba que hacía mucho tiempo había volado. Había comenzado a sentir calor en el corazón, nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo de sentir terror en cada célula de su cuerpo. Por lo tanto, quería reparar el daño que se había hecho a si misma. Una noche, de esas en las que le pidió a Rachel que se quedara a dormir con ella, Santana le había preguntado si era posible superar tan rápido lo que Finn le había hecho y tener ganas de estar con otras personas. Pensó por un momento en que estaba siendo obvia, pero por supuesto, Rachel no había entendido su pregunta y respondió.

"Creo que no. Finn abusó de ti, pero es obvio que no aplastó tu espíritu. En el momento en que viste la oportunidad de huir, lo hiciste, para salvar tu vida y la de Francisco. Eso quiere decir que por suerte, tu espíritu se mantuvo lo más intacto posible en esa situación. Y con respecto a lo de pensar en estar con otras personas, bueno, me parece que está bien. No estás con nadie hace 9 años, San. Solo te pediría que comiences a elegirlas mejor o que por lo menos me dejes investigarlas antes". Para cuando terminó de hablar, Santana la miraba sorprendida porque no había entendido, realmente lo que ella quiso decir.

Pero mientras los días pasaban, ella se relajaba cada vez más en la casa de los Berry en Lima. Rachel la había dejado ahí, para que estuviera con Francisco, mientras se daban los últimos detalles a un caso cerrado y archivado, dejando a Finn Hudson, como lo que realmente era. Una persona vil y egoísta, que ambicionaba un dinero que no tenía pero que había robado.

Carole Hudson había logrado un permiso especial para asistir al funeral de su hijo, contaron algunas personas, que mientras veía como el ataúd descendía hacia la tierra y ella juraba venganza en contra de Santana, Rachel y Noah, una persona se le había acercado. Esa persona, era, sin embargo, el verdadero asesino de su hijo y el encargado del cementerio, quien era además la otra persona presente, escuchó cada palabra dada entre ellos. Y dijo, que Carole dejó de llorar, cuando Russell Fabray le dijo que si a Santana y a su hijo le llegaba a suceder algo, él sabía donde encontrarla.

Dicen que nunca habían visto a una persona tan ansiosa por volver a prisión como vieron a Carole Hudson ese día.

Santana suspiró bajando las escaleras de la casa de los Berry, y yendo hacia la puerta. Rachel se había ido hacía una semana atrás. Había escuchado, por Leroy, que hoy iba a regresar y traía novedades.

Santana quería saber que novedades. Saber si le afectaban a ella o no.

* * *

Rachel, mientras volvía manejando a Lima, sentía la necesidad de frenar y vomitar a un costado de la ruta. No sabía bien por que. Quizás porque se iba a animar a preguntarle algo a Santana que no estaba segura si la otra mujer iba a aceptar o no.

No iba a negar que a pesar de los 9 años que pasaron separadas, de lo que sucedió con Finn y con Santana, ella había dejado de sentir cosas por quien alguna vez había sido su mejor amiga. Pero ahora, ahora Santana no tenía a nadie en quien apoyarse a pesar de que el mayor peligro de su vida había pasado, marchándose a tiempos pasados junto con la muerte de Finn.

Además de todo el ajetreo de la semana.

Primero, pasó dos días declarando completamente todo, solo para lograr sacarse de encima al FBI. Después, tuvo que soportar las preguntas referidas a Quinn, quien había enviado a uno de sus secretarios porque _se había enterado que la estaban buscando_. Cuando las respuestas del secretario de la rubia no satisfacieron ni a la policía ni al FBI, Quinn decidió volar. Eso si, ahora tenía algo con que defenderse, ya que sin quererlo, Rachel logró enviarle un mensaje a Russell quien envió, a su vez, un mensaje a sus perseguidores con una copia grabada de la supuesta conversación que él y Quinn tuvieron la noche antes de que entrara a asesinar a Finn.

Para el ojo entrenado de Rachel, además de sus conocimientos sobre la rubia, la conversación la había sorprendido, ya que la dejaba libre de culpa y cargo. Pero el FBI y la policía, creyeron lo que escuchaban ya que no se habían dado cuenta del pequeño movimiento en el rostro de Quinn que había demostrado la sorpresa causada.

Y después, Rachel pasó tres días encerrada en el departamento, junto a Noah, tratando de decidir si aceptar o no la propuesta que le había hecho la Oficina Federal de Investigaciones.

Suspiró al ver el cartel de "Bienvenidos a Lima". No sabía como iba a reaccionar Santana ante la noticia y si quería aceptar la propuesta que Rachel estaba dispuesta a hacerle. Santana no estaba sola, Francisco estaba con ella. Y la policía se había encariñado mucho con el pequeño López.

* * *

"¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó Santana entrando en la cocina de los Berry, en donde su hijo y los padres de Rachel estaban cubiertos en harina y salía humo del horno.

"Comprobando científicamente el porque Rachel nunca quiso que nosotros cocináramos" dijo Hiram riendo.

"Hoy viene Rachel" dijo Francisco corriendo hacia su madre para abrazarla.

"Nu – uh" dijo Santana poniendo una mano para frenar a su hijo. "Te adoro, eres la luz de mi vida, pero esta ropa es limpia y observa el estado catastrófico en el que te encuentras"

"Pero... estoy cocinando para Rachel" dijo Francisco y Santana sonrío.

"Te quiero más por eso, pero aún así no vas a ensuciar esta ropa" dijo la latina mientras su oído registraba el motor de un vehículo frenando frente a la casa.

"¡Llegó!" gritó Francisco saliendo hacia la calle. Santana lo siguió, segura de que la policía no iba a abrazarlo con la suciedad que tenía encima, pero se sorprendió al ver que si lo hizo y Francisco sonreía cada día más como ella solía hacerlo, alguna vez.

"Te extrañé, pequeño" dijo Rachel dejando un beso en la cabeza del niño.

"Te estuvimos haciendo panqueques" dijo Francisco y el rostro de la policía lo dijo todo.

"Oh, Dios. ¿Tengo que llamar a los bomberos?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Santana quien negó con la cabeza. "Gracias a Dios"

"¿Qué novedades hay? Aparte de las que ya me contaste." preguntó Santana mientras caminaban hacia el interior de la residencia. Rachel y ella se habían mantenido en contacto, a través de llamadas teléfonicas, mensajes, etc. a cada segundo del día. Santana había pensado en un momento que estaba acosando a Rachel si no fuera porque la diva le respondía lo más rápido posible. Y si estaba ocupada, le enviaba un mensaje diciendo que la llamaba en cuanto terminaba.

"Tendríamos que hablar, a solas." dijo Rachel seriamente y Santana se quedó preocupada por las palabras.

"De acuerdo" alcanzó a decir antes de que la policía entrara en la cocina y empezara a retar a sus propios padres por haber intentando encender el horno. Ni que decir, como los reto cuando quemaron los panqueques.

"¿A quién se le ocurre encender un horno para hacer panqueques?" preguntó Rachel saliendo de la cocina y frenándose al frente de la latina.

Santana río, algo que todavía le resultaba desconocido, pero lo hizo al fin.

* * *

Después de pasar unas horas en compañía de los Berry y de Francisco, quien estaba maravillado porque Rachel le había traído un bate de beisbol y un guante, y habían estado jugando afuera entre los dos, Santana se dirigió al sótano a esperar a la policía, quien seguramente la iba a ir a buscar ahí.

Desde que descubrió ese lugar y después de que lo limpiaron de toda la búsqueda de Santana en el país, ella se había enamorado de ese pequeño espacio. Sentía como que ahí abajo era donde mucha gente había demostrado lo preocupada que había estado por ella.

"Sabía que ibas a estar acá" dijo Rachel entrando y mirando a Santana quien tenía la vista fija en la mesa.

"Dijiste que querías hablar y vi que me mirabas cada cierto tiempo con algo difícil de entender." dijo Santana levantando la mirada y fijándola en la de Rachel quien asintió y se sentó al frente de ella.

"Me hicieron una propuesta" fueron las cuatro palabras que la policía pronunció y esperó que el silencio trajera el resto. Aunque supiera que eso no iba a suceder. "Es en Washington. En la Academia Nacional de Policía"

Santana reaccionó ante esto.

"¿Tienes que mudarte a Washington?" preguntó triste.

"Noah también" dijo Rachel

"Oh..." comenzó a decir Santana levantándose para salir del sótano. Tenía que pensar. No podía ser que por fin la encontraba y por era libre de Finn y Rachel se iba.

Una mano la detuvo, y a pesar que algún recuerdo malo flotó a la superficie de su mente esperó.

"Quiero que vengan conmigo" fueron las palabras que poco a poco entraron en la mente de Santana.

"¿Qué voy a hacer allá?" preguntó triste. No tenía ninguna cualidad especial, por lo que ella sabía. Salvo huir.

"Puedes estudiar algo. Algo vamos a encontrar. No quiero perderte de vista nunca más, Santana. No quiero alejarme de Francisco. Si me dices que no quieres venirte conmigo, rechazo la propuesta sin dudarlo dos veces. Quiero quedarme a tu lado, ayudándote a superar el dolor." dijo la policía sincera.

Santana se dio vuelta y la observó. Rachel tenía los enormes ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas y Santana no podía entender que era lo que había pasado por la mente de su mejor amiga y sin dudarlo, la persona que dejó todo por encontrarla, durante los años en que ella estuvo desaparecida. Nunca perdió las esperanzas con ella.

"¿Qué tan buena es la propuesta?" preguntó la latina

"Muy buena" fue la respuesta de Rachel, que para entonces, quería limpiarse las lágrimas que caían por su rostro pero no podía soltar la mano de Santana. Como no la había querido dejar ir aquella vez hace 9 años atrás.

Santana asintió y con la mano que tenía libre logró limpiar algunas de las lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas de la policía. Quería decirle que todo estaría bien, que vería como haría.

"No quiero que Francisco extrañe a tus padres" dijo la latina en voz baja. Son como unos abuelos para él. Son hombres con los que se siente a salvo.

"Ellos pueden venir con nosotros, San. Papá puede pedir un traslado" dijo Rachel. "Ellos me lo propusieron"

"¿Lo sabían?" preguntó la latina, quien de alguna forma logró entrelazar sus dedos con los de la policía.

"No, lo sospecharon." dijo Rachel. "Antes de irme el otro día, me dijeron que sea a donde sea, si quiero que vengas conmigo y dices que si, ellos también viajarían con nosotros. Ellos quieren ya a Francisco como su nieto, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos conociéndolo."

"¿Me lo dejas pensar?" preguntó Santana

"Si." dijo Rachel soltando finalmente su mano y dando un paso atrás.

Santana, antes de subir las escaleras, se acercó a la policía y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Rachel estaba pensando una vez más en ella, y no sabía como hacer para entender el porque. Caminó hasta la habitación de Francisco, quien estaba en la cama leyendo un libro que había encontrado unos días antes. Cerró la puerta despacio y comenzó a contarle a su hijo lo que Rachel le había dicho.

"Vamos" dijo Francisco.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Santana

"Tu quieres ir." dijo el niño

"Si, pero no quiero seguir moviéndonos por todos lados." dijo Santana suspirando.

"Pero esta vez no sería para escapar de él, ¿o si?" preguntó Francisco. Santana sabía muy bien que su hijo iba a vivir toda su vida con el temor de que Finn apareciera de nuevo, a pesar de que ahora ya no estaba físicamente en el mundo.

"No, es para acompañar a Rachel"

"¿Y Rachel dijo que si decías que no se quedaba con nosotros?"

Santana sonrió tristemente. Sabía que su hijo adoraba a la policía y ella también, pero no podía seguir dictando las decisiones de Rachel. Durante 9 años cada decisión que Rachel tomó siempre involucró la búsqueda de Santana y su hijo.

"¿Quieres conocer Washington?" fue la pregunta que Santana le hizo a Francisco en vez de darle una respuesta.

El niño sonrió y abrazó a su madre.

"¿Puedo ir a decirle a Rachel yo?" preguntó tímidamente.

"Déjame decirle a mi" dijo Santana. Le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación buscando a la policía.


	11. Finalmente, Libre

**Finalmente, libre.**

Santana miraba la casa que Rachel había conseguido para que vivieran. A su lado, Francisco también miraba la construcción con la boca abierta.

"Si sigues así, te vas a quedar hecha una estatua" dijo Rachel apoyando una mano en la espalda de Santana para sacarla cuando la sintió tensarse debajo de su mano.

"Es enorme" dijo Santana mirando el lugar.

En sí, la casa no quedaba en Washington, sino en el camino hacia Virginia. El terreno era grande y la casa tenía un estilo victoriano antiguo.

A un costado de la casa, separada por unos 20 metros, se encontraba otra construcción, un poco más pequeña, en donde iban a vivir Leroy y Hiram.

"Si, Quinn entendió un poco mal cuando le dije que estaba buscando un lugar tranquilo y espacioso para que puedas vivir conmigo." dijo Rachel caminando hacia la casa.

"¿Puedo ir a conocerla?" preguntó Francisco asustado por el tamaño

"Si" dijo Santana y vio como su hijo corrió detrás de Rachel para entrar en la casa.

La latina suspiró pensando en que era un nuevo comienzo, pero esta vez sin miedo.

* * *

La casa estaba completamente amueblada y Santana tenía un guía de lujo. Francisco. Quien ya había recorrido la casa unas 3 veces y seguía descubriendo cosas.

"Y esta, puede ser tu habitación. Está al lado de la mía" dijo el niño "Y al frente está la de Rachel" agregó al pasar.

"¿Tienes con que jugar un rato solo?" preguntó Santana después de escuchar eso.

"¿Si?" dijo Francisco.

"Necesito que te quedes solo un rato y que no vayas a buscarme a mi o a Rachel. Tengo que hablar con ella" dijo Santana "¿Puedo contar contigo?"

"¿Van a pelear?" preguntó el niño temiendo un poco eso.

"No, solo quiero hablar a solas sin interrupciones"

"¿Puedo ir con Leroy y Hiram?"

"Si, vamos" dijo Santana acompañando al niño hasta afuera y esperar que llegara a la casa de los Berry y ver que le abrieran la puerta.

Después, entró a buscar a Rachel con unas cuantas palabras en mente. La encontró en una oficina en la planta baja, acomodando unos libros en los estantes.

"¿Por qué me designas una habitación si sabes que voy a dormir contigo?" preguntó Santana enojada entrando en la oficina y cerrando la puerta.

"Francisco la designó. Yo no. Y además, supongo que en algún momento querrás dormir sola" dijo Rachel dejando los libros en las cajas y dando media vuelta.

"No tengo pesadillas hace tiempo. No necesito dormir a tu lado para sentirme bien" dijo Santana acercándose a la policía.

"¿Entonces por qué duermes conmigo?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Por qué crees?" preguntó Santana despacio

"No, Santana. No puedes hacerme eso" dijo la policía dando un paso hacia atrás. "No puedes hacérmelo otra vez"

"Rachel..." comenzó a decir Santana. Pero sabía que no tenía como explicar lo que quería decir a no ser que actuara y eso le daba más terror todavía.

"Santana, no te busqué todos estos solo por lo que sentía por vos. Te busqué porque me preocupé por vos. Realmente. No quiero que pienses que lo hice para que terminemos en mi cama una noche más, como la única que tuvimos, como recompensa. No eres una recompensa" dijo Rachel juntando coraje. Santana pudo ver lágrimas asomándose en los ojos de la persona que la había amado tanto como para pasar 9 años de su vida buscándola y ella ya no sabía como hacer las cosas.

"Duermo contigo porque me gusta sentirte a mi lado. Porque además de sentirme protegida, me lleva de nuevo a esa última noche en la que fui feliz. Duermo contigo porque me haces feliz y porque..."

"¡Hola!" dijo una voz a espaldas de Santana, quien gritó del susto y corrió hacia Rachel. "Oh, sigue haciéndolo." dijo la dueña de la voz, Brittany. "¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó cuando vio el rostro de la diva y a Santana mirándola a pesar de que ahora estaba mirando su nuca.

"Nada, Britt" dijo la latina cuando vio que Rachel no iba a abrir la boca.

"Bueno, entonces vamos a comer algo, que estoy muerta de hambre." dijo la rubia esperando un movimiento por parte de sus amigas.

"¿Rach?" preguntó Santana parándose a su lado y poniendo una mano en su cintura.

"No tengo hambre." dijo la policía volviendo a concentrarse en vaciar las cajas que había en esa habitación, para dejarla habitable.

Santana suspiró y pasó al lado de Brittany sin decir una palabra, mientras la rubia miraba a su amiga.

"¿Qué te dijo?" preguntó pensando que la latina ya estaba fuera del alcance auditivo.

"Creo que me quiere" dijo Rachel y Brittany corrió a abrazarla contenta.

"Te felicito" dijo la rubia y al darse vuelta Santana estaba mirando a Rachel.

"No lo creas. Lo hago" dijo antes de volver a salir de la habitación.

"Tienes que sacarte de la cabeza de que va a volver a huir" dijo Brittany. "Finn ya no está"

"Daría lo que fuera por no volver a escuchar ese nombre" dijo la policía y Brittany sonrió.

"Lamentablemente es una parte de nuestra vida" dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Rachel se sentó en el piso, esperando quedarse sola y pensar.

Extrañamente, solo le dolía pensar que Santana se pudiera volver a marchar.

Cuando la latina volvió esa noche, Rachel esperó que las dos estuvieran listas para irse a dormir cuando...

"¿Quieres que le demos, a esto que hay entre nosotras, una oportunidad?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Santana esperando una respuesta.

"Por fin" dijo la latina caminando hacia ella.

Rachel, decidió que Santana fuera la primera en inclinarse al besarse y cuando lo hizo, la policía tomó el control y dirigió el beso hasta que las dos se quedaron sin aire.

"Guau" dijo Santana. "Me había olvidado que eras la persona que mejor besaba en la secundaria."

"Calláte" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada, pero besando de nuevo a la latina, mientras caían en la cama.

* * *

Meses después, Francisco fue quien les preguntó que estaban haciendo, cuando sin querer las descubrió haciendo el amor. Y como no entendía, demasiado, empezó a preguntar.

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel saliendo de encima de Santana

"No entiendo que hace tan temprano en la casa" dijo la latina tirándose algo de ropa encima.

"Ya vamos a solucionarlo" dijo la diva, ya semi vestida.

"Si" dijo Santana besando a Rachel antes de ir a intentar explicarle a su hijo lo que había visto.

Al fondo de su mente, pensaba que suerte la suya, ya que con Rachel, habían cruzado el límite sexual unos días atrás, por primera vez.

El niño tomó con placer la novedad de que Rachel y Santana ahora eran una pareja, ya que muchos le preguntaban quien era su papá y el realmente no consideraba a Finn su papá, y alguna que otra vez había confesado que tenía dos madres, aunque nunca al frente de Santana.

* * *

Fue en un otoño, de esos en los que apenas comienzan enamoran, porque el amarillo de sus ojos aparecía hipnotizador, que Rachel volvió a la casa, después de un día cansador en la academia de policía.

Fue cuando se encontró con que Francisco había salido con sus padres y Santana había preparado la cena, contenta porque iban a estar solas, que decidió que ya dos años sin Finn era suficiente.

Cuando bajó, después de darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, Santana la esperaba para comer y se sentó a su lado.

Nunca habían logrado sentarse frente a frente, ni aún en esos momentos en que la etiqueta las obligara, Santana necesitaba sentir que tenía a Rachel al lado.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la latina mirando a la policía, quien mostraba algo raro en su mirada.

"Nada" dijo Rachel agarrando una mano de Santana

"De acuerdo" dijo la latina, quien continuó comiendo tranquila.

"¿San?" preguntó la diva, mientras la latina masticaba y la miraba, masticaba y la miraba. Esa era otra forma de Santana de demostrar que estaba intentando confiar, pero sus miedos eran muchos.

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Sabes que te amo?"

"Me lo dijiste un par de veces" dijo la latina, quizás Rachel quería terminar con ella, ya que dos años después Santana todavía no podía encontrar la forma de decirle lo que sentía. Cada vez que lo intentaba, esas dos palabras traían cientos de recuerdos que la latina pensaba superados. Su psicóloga, le había dicho que era normal, y que dejara que esos recuerdos fluyan porque necesitaban no quedarse estancados. Santana, un día, había llegado a la revelación, de que incluso había dicho esas dos palabras los primeros meses de su cautiverio, intentando así atraer a Rachel a su lado.

"Sé que te cuesta decírmelo y por eso nunca hice el esfuerzo ni te presioné para que me lo digas. Sé que si te sientes bien, algún día me lo vas a decir" dijo Rachel tratando de encontrar las palabras, mientras miraba fijamente a la latina.

Santana, mientras tanto, pensaba en sus compañeras de trabajo (había conseguido un trabajo en una oficina, cerca de la escuela de Francisco y eran todas mujeres. Santana era la única que tenía una relación estable con una persona de su mismo sexo y cuando las mujeres le preguntaban si ya se lo habían dicho, y la latina respondía que no, ellas le decían que quizás Rachel podría salir a buscar ese sentimiento en otro lado.

"Pero...no sé como decir esto...¿te casarías conmigo?" preguntó mirándo de frente a la latina y sacando una cajita con un enorme anillo, que Santana observó con la boca abierta.

"¿Me estás engañando?" preguntó Santana

"No, ¿de dónde sacas eso?" dijo Rachel

"A Mary, de mi trabajo, el ex novio le pidió casamiento para que ella no se diera cuenta de que la engañaba."

"San..."

"A Berta, de mi trabajo, el marido le regalaba joyas cada vez que volvía de ver a la amante"

"San..."

"¿Qué?"

"No te estoy engañando y no sé de que forma más probarte que yo no quiero jugar ni con tu corazón, ni con tu cuerpo ni lastimarte ni a ti ni a Francisco. Solo te quiero en mi vida."

"¿Solo eso?"

"Solo eso" dijo Rachel dejando la cajita con el anillo en la mesa y levantándose

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Santana preocupada

"A dar una vuelta."

"Rachel..."

"¿Qué?"

"Te amo" dijo Santana y la policía se largó a llorar ahí, al frente de ella, llevándose las manos a su rostro y agachándose porque, a pesar de todo, en algún lado de su cuerpo habían quedado las cicatrices de 9 años de búsqueda por la Nación. De pesadillas con distintas temáticas. De Santanas vistas en cualquier parte y sobre todo, de Santana huyendo de su cama antes de que todo eso sucediera.

* * *

Santana descansaba en la cama del hotel al que habían ido de Luna de Miel. No sabía como comportarse ahora, solo quería sentir a Rachel a su lado.

A veces, algún recuerdo de Finn cruzaba por su mente, y sonreía pensando que él estaría hirviendo de furia en el infierno por lo que le hizo.

Y ella, a pesar de su cuerpo, golpeado, había encontrado una forma de curarlo.

Era un sentimiento que la estuvo siguiendo durante 9 años, por rutas que quizás nunca hubiera recorrido, pero que la encontró justo cuando veía cerca su final y la salvó.

Era un sentimiento que solo generaba, Rachel Berry.

* * *

No supo donde estaba cuando se despertó, pero no había miedo dentro de ella. A su lado, Rachel Berry dormía desnuda, con una mano sobre su estómago. Santana sonrió, porque no se sentía mareada ni nada. Se acercó más a la policía y la abrazó.

Esta vez, solo huiría hacia sus brazos.

* * *

_Hola! _

_¿Cómo están?_

_La terminé! Lo sé, lo sé, el final no es gran cosa, pero la verdad, lo hice y lo rehice tantas veces y me costó tanto como continuar esta historia. _

_Disculpen la demora con subir este último capítulo._

_En sí, la historia me encantó, pero como dije aquella vez que la di por suspendida, me costaba mucho continuarla._

_Espero que este final, les haya gustado._

_A mi por lo menos me deja la satisfacción de que la terminé. No me gustaba la idea de que quedara suspendida._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts y por acompañarme y soportarme por el tiempo que me costó subir cada capítulo._

_Saludos!_

_Lore._


End file.
